The Prince and the Genius
by Veggiesgurl
Summary: My take on how "Trunks" happened...;) Those 3 mysterious years:a prince and a genius...Friendship? Hatred? Lust? Love...? Steamy...intense...and so much more... Find out how they teased each other through heaven and hell... Long, flirty, juicy read. CANON. Chapter 12 is up! (Mild lime warning...) :)! LEMON WARNING for Chapter 5! ;)! FF&R! Love, Veggiesgurl xoxo
1. Chapter 1 - Obsession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER ONE – Obsession

Bulma was obsessed with him...since moving back on Earth she just couldn't get him out of her head.

She had a crush on the Saiyan prince, and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself _this was crazy_...the attraction she felt for him kept burning inside.

Of course she wouldn't pursue him...first of all she had a boyfriend...and secondly that would be showing a weakness...but man did she want to be pinned down by him...

She told nobody...she could barely even accept this herself...but she was blind with lust and she couldn't resist spying on him through all Capsule Corporation's security cameras...

Observing him train with such motivation, elegance and obstinacy drew her closer to him...and watching that body move so harmoniously kept her wondering how it would be to feel his hands all over her...caressing, stroking, teasing her body and holding her down...

She was daydreaming, slacking off on her work...savouring and treasuring these fantasies for some private solo play time...when a screeching sound brought her back to reality.

The 'not so charming' real life prince of Saiyans was smacking the intercom trying to get her attention to immediately tend to his needs...

 **Vegeta** : _"WOMAN! WOMAN! These stupid bots of yours are fu****g trash! Two weeks of training with them and they are already junk! JUNK! Useless earthling! You're not even able to build some piece of metal that can hold up to me! ...and you call yourself a GENIUS?! Fix these already! NOW!"_

...and the connection was cut...

Of course 'real Vegeta' was nothing like her fantasy one...no charm in there, no seduction...just irrational rage, grumpiness and a bratty attitude...

And no, Bulma would not run after him any time he called for her...she was determined to teach him how to respect her...to get HIM seek HER out...

She knew that if there was one chance on Earth to get any closer to him, it would be trough showing him that she deserved respect, that she was not scared of him, and that she could totally hold her ground...

So...on receiving calls like that...she did absolutely nothing.

Half an hour had passed from the prince's 'raging monologue', and just as expected...here came Vegeta storming furiously into her lab.

 **Vegeta** : _"WOMAN! I called YEARS ago! Come fix my gravity room already! ...Woman! Can you hear me?! NOW!...I have no time to waist on your antics! ...WOMAN!"_

Vegeta had been staying at Capsule Corporation for almost a year. This was hardly the first time something like this happened, and Bulma knew perfectly well how this encounter would roll...so she prepared... Earmuffs on and chainsaw activated, she pretended to be fully engrossed in some random project of hers...when actually...all she was doing was counting the seconds for him to show up...

Bulma hated his tantrums, his rants and his blown up Ego...but somehow she longed for these encounters too...

She was desperate to get to know her Saiyan guest...but Vegeta had an impenetrable shell and would not interact with anyone if not strictly needed. So she figured out...that to get to him... she just had to make sure he would 'need' her a little bit more than necessary...

After one year observing him closely, she knew very well his training regime. She could successfully predict the speed of his improvements half a year ahead, and could program bots that would each time perfectly tackle his weaknesses and help him improve.

Training wise she knew him inside out, and she was actively working to help him become the best fighter he could possibly be.

...not that he'd notice...not that it was wise...but she couldn't help wanting to make him as happy as possible any way that she possibly could...

However...he didn't need to know that...he didn't need to know that she had bots ready for him for the next six months... That was her secret...purposely giving him 'weaker' bots that he'd outgrow in 2-3 weeks so he'd have come back for more... She wanted him to come back for more...

 **Vegeta** : _"WOMAN! Are you even_ _listening_ _to me?!"_ – screamed the Saiyan – " _I need adequate training equipment NOW! WOMAN!"_

Bulma kept her cool...she pretended not to notice his presence and to be fully focused on working at some 'important imaginary project' of hers...

But Vegeta wouldn't take it...it was his way or the highway...so he effortlessly stopped the chainsaw between two fingers...and forced her to acknowledge him.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh, hi Vegeta!"_ – said Bulma casually taking off her earmuffs... – _"Dropped by to say hi? How very sweet of you!"_ – she added with sarcasm...

 **Vegeta** : _"I need new bots, now."_

 **Bulma** : _"What happened to the ones I gave you two weeks ago? Can't even take care of your training equipment Vegeta?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"I am_ _totally_ _able to look after something worth calling training equipment_ _woman_ _... However, your kinder garden toys are just useless nuisances that break by themselves... Give me something adequate..._ _now_ _...and I'll make us both the favour of avoiding these 'charming' recurring fortnight exchanges already!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Oh, well Vegeta, that's just too bad...as you can see I am_ _now_ _working at some other project...so...your precious equipment will just have to wait I'm afraid...it'll be ready in approximately two days I guess...so... if you don't mind...I'd get back to work now...bye!"_ – said Bulma putting back her earmuffs and reactivating the chainsaw.

 **Vegeta** : _"HOW DARE YOU?!"_ \- screamed Vegeta jerking the chainsaw from her hands and dropping it to the floor – _"You will listen to me, and do as I say...I – Need – Those – Bots – NOW!"_

 **Bulma** : _"...or elsewise...there will be consequences..."_ – mocked Bulma ironically imitating the Saiyan's voice, removing her earmuffs, and rolling her eyes.

Vegeta was startled... did this weakling woman really make fun of him to his face?! What the...

 **Vegeta** : _"What did you just say...?"_ – asked Vegeta in a slow, sly, threatening voice...

 **Bulma** : _"Oh nothing Vegeta...why...?"_ – replied Bulma teasingly, crossing her arms and daringly staring into the depths of the Saiyan's eyes.

Not one to withdraw from any sort of challenge, Vegeta stared right back in her orbs...giving her the most terrifying look he could muster.

It was a murderous stare...the glance of a man that you really don't want to mess up with.

Bulma felt chills down her spine and her breathing stopped for a moment...she unwittingly averted her eyes before immediately returning to the staring contest, hoping he wouldn't have noticed... But he did notice, and smirked...he won this one...

 **Vegeta** : _"Too scared to repeat...are you_ _woman_ _?"_

 **Bulma** : _"Oh, get_ _over_ _yourself Vegeta! I'm not scared in the_ _least_ _. I'm just fed up of your bratty childish tantrums and your_ _empty_ _threats_ _! The world doesn't revolve around you if you haven't noticed. I have a_ _life_ _! I will get around building your stupid bots as soon as reasonably possible. And by the way...my name is_ _BULMA_ _, you silly ape! Now...I've got work to do...so..._ _leave_ _! Thank you."_

Vegeta was fuming...how dare she offend him like that.

Before she could even realize, he had grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her into the nearest wall...powering up in the process just to stress his dominating physical strength...

 **Vegeta** : _"Empty threats, woman...?"_ – smirked Vegeta pinning her arms to the wall over her head as he questioned her with a somewhat wickedly amused tone. _"You don't want to play this game with me...trust me...I've fought more battles than you'd care to know...and I never took prisoners..."_ – calmly stated Vegeta, digging holes in her insides with his laser-like stare. _"I admire your attempt to a poker face woman...but I'll let you know one thing...it won't work with me..."_ – kindly threatened the Saiyan as he closed the space between their foreheads... – _"I can_ _sense_ _fear woman..."_ – he whispered...their noses now touching.

Bulma could feel his hot breath on her lips...

Her knees were shaking and her heart was throbbing...but she wouldn't let him see through her... She turned her face in this desperate attempt in order to at least break the eye contact...

Vegeta smirked at this and brought his lips to her ear...

 **Vegeta** : _"...I can smell_ _lust_ _too...Bulma..."_ – whispered the prince in a husky seductive voice, Bulma never even dreamed he could have...

Bulma turned a bright red and Vegeta smiled.

 **Vegeta** : " _Now we wouldn't want that weakling 'mate' of yours to find out...do we...?"_ – added Mr. V. as a matter of fact. – _"You have 24 hours to fix the bots starting from..._ _now_ _."_ – said Vegeta satisfied, smirking, and ready to leave.

 **Bulma** : _"HOW DARE YOU VEGETA!"_ – screamed a flustered and frustrated Bulma. _"Man handling me that way...that's_ _barbaric_ _! But I guess that's all you stupid apes can do... And you absolutely know_ _nothing_ _about my boyfriend and I. So shut up the bu*****t already!"_

Vegeta crossed his arms, smirked and looked amused at Bulma.

 **Vegeta** : _"...don't play with fire kid...if you're afraid to get burnt... .24 hours...that's all that you've got...I'd get to work if I were you...goodnight..."_

And he left...leaving a shaking and an astonished Bulma behind..." _Shit"_ – she realized – _"he read right through me..."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading!

Will Bulma follow through and give him the bots in the next 24 hours...? Can Vegeta REALLY sense fear and lust? Let me know your thoughts! :)

Chapter 2 up :) !

Fav, Follow & Review if you enjoyed!

See you soon! Veggiesgurl xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 - He'll be the death of me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 2 – He'll be the death of me

Vegeta just couldn't accept it...first Goku, then this random kid from the middle of nowhere...both of them Super Saiyans...but not him...Why?! WHY?! It was his birth right for god's sake! He was the prince of all Saiyans...and he was the one who was training the hardest for it...but still...nothing.

He asked Dr. Briefs to upgrade the gravity simulator to 300G, and was determined to push his body over the limit.

Waiting for Bulma to present him with the new bots, he was working at adjusting to the new gravity, and was just in the middle of a push up routine when all of a sudden...

 **Gravity Room Service Voice** : _"EXTERNAL-REMOVAL-OF-GRAVITY-SIMULATION. NORMAL-GRAVITY-RESTORED-IN-3-2-1-0."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Argh! F**k, f**k, F**K! Who the_ _f**k_ _is daring to interrupt my training?!"_ – screamed an angry Vegeta punching his fist to the ground – _"This better be good...or you've just granted yourself a death wish...!"_ – shouted he to the entrance.

The door opened and a cheerful Bulma appeared...

 **Bulma** : _"Hey guys! Yes! Yes, you can just leave them inside here. Great! Thank you so much for all your help! Have a lovely day now! Bye!"_ – merrily said Bulma to the two security guys who helped her carry a trolley with 50 new bots for Vegeta – _"...and...you're_ _welcome_ _Vegeta"_ – she addressed the Saiyan sarcastically – _"...here's your new training equipment...as your royal_ _highness_ _requested... . Just make sure that it lasts...a_ _little_ _bit longer this time...will you...?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Hmmm..."_ – smirked Vegeta, defiantly standing to examine the bots. As mad as he was about being interrupted...he surely was curious to test the new drones...

A few minutes had passed and nobody spoke...

Bulma was starting to grow impatient; she was dying to know how he felt about the training equipment. After yesterday's encounter, she wanted to impress him, to prove herself as the genius she truly was. So this time...she decided she'd give him a little more challenging upgrade...she wanted to prove him wrong. These were the drones she thought she'd give him in approximately a month's time...but she believed he would be fine training with them...if he played safe...the question now was...could Vegeta play safe...?

 **Bulma** : _"...and...?"_ – Bulma enquired.

 **Vegeta** : _"...and..."_ – considered the Saiyan, followed by the most painful pause... – _"...I can see that my_ _empty threats_ _...do have an effect after all... . Five hours ahead of schedule woman...? That speaks_ _volumes_ _...doesn't it?"_ – smirked the prince with his most conniving expression.

She had done an incredible job...even he knew that... But he could also tell that she was digging for compliments, throbbing with anticipation...longing for his acknowledgment... And it would be another cold day in Hell before he would give her that...he enjoyed seeing her on edge too much...

She exhaled in frustration...why did it always have to be a nightmare to communicate with him?

 **Bulma** : _"Whatever Vegeta... I have no time for your bu*****t today... I wanted to know how you felt about the_ _bots_ _you moron! ...It's been_ _a lot_ _of work you know...?!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Indeed..."_ – he slyly commented – _"50 drones over night woman...even_ _I_ _am impressed...one could think you must have really felt threatened by me yesterday...or else..."_ – added he slowly walking towards her – _"...you were mischievously hiding better training equipment from me, which...you might not have wanted me finding out..."_

Arms crossed in a powerful stance, he stared into her eyes with his most terrifying inquisitive look. He was used to seeing fearsome warriors shake in fear before him...and he could easily petrify any of the Z fighters with such a glance...but not Bulma.

She would hold her ground...apparently unfazed by any of his menaces.

Mind you...he could still perceive Ki...and he did sense hers flickering uneasily in fear every time that he provoked her...but she just wouldn't let that show.

He secretly admired her for that...as we all know...pride was up high in his scale of values.

 **Bulma** : _"Don't be ridiculous Vegeta!"_ – dismissed an inwardly embarrassed Bulma with a matter of fact steady voice – _"Why can't you just be grateful for even_ _getting_ _them on such a short notice?!..._ _Gee_ _... I'm trying really hard here to act like a friend and be helpful...but all I get from you are your_ _stupid_ _enquiries and your_ _constant_ _threats! I'm so f-"_

 **Vegeta** : _"I thought they were_ _empty threats_ _, woman..."_ – interrupted the Saiyan, big smirk on his face and an annoyingly charming ironical gaze to match.

 **Bulma** : _"I...I..."_ – Bulma sought for an answer but had lost it again to his obnoxious attractiveness... – _"I'm...I...I'm...I'm_ _done_ _with this. Enough of this stupid game Vegeta! STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!...Can we_ _please_ _move on to more important matters? Thank you! I've got things to do...but I_ _have_ _to explain a few things about the drones before I leave...so_ _zip it_ _! And listen up!_ _These bots are_ _way_ _more challenging than the ones you destroyed yesterday, not only are they stronger_ _and_ _faster...but they can also analyze weaknesses in real time... Wherever they'll find an opening...they'll attack..._ _They have 5 different levels of speed...I_ _highly_ _recommend you only program them on __level one_ _for the time being._ _I also heard that you asked my dad to upgrade the gravity simulator to 300G...matter on which, by the way, I_ _totally_ _disagr-"_

 **Vegeta** : _"No one asked for your opinion..._ _sensei_ _..."_ – threw in Vegeta displeasing as usual...

If Bulma's glances could kill...he would be dead by now...

But he was happily alive, and enjoying enraging her ever so much...

 **Bulma** : _"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"_ – screamed an angry Bulma – _"Only use them at_ _150G_ _, agreed?! No messing around Vege...Ve...V...w...wh...what exactly do you think you are doing now...?"_ – stuttered an embarrassed Bulma sporting blushing red cheeks and the most confused of looks.

Vegeta had taken off his shirt and was walking directly towards her, provocative smile on his face...

Averting her eyes from his godly like figure, she stepped back as he strut and bumped into the control panel in the middle of the room.

 **Bulma** : _"...w...what is going on Vegeta...?"_ – asked a clearly shocked Bulma with a trembling voice.

The prince didn't reply...she could stay in her misery...

He enjoyed her uneasiness, her ruby cheeks and her heavy breathing too much to address her distress...

He walked straight to her, savouring feeling her erratic Ki and her racing heartbeat. _"So_ that's _what does the trick"_ – he realized.

He was a sadist...no doubt about that.

Poor Bulma couldn't honestly fathom what had gotten into him...she could easily spar with him verbally...but physically...?!

What did he want from her?

 **Bulma** : _"V...Vegeta...?"_ – her voice came out as an unsteady whisper.

He reached out with his right hand and she closed her eyes tight. She didn't know what was about to come...but was paralysed with fear.

He smiled at that...he enjoyed this cheeky power trip a lot...but was ready to take her out of her misery...

He touched her lower back ever so gently and she...

Screamed in fear pushing him away as hard as she possibly could!

Of course...that didn't move him an inch...

He just stood there, arms crossed, waiting for Bulma to open her eyes. He'd had enough fun for the day...he'd let her be...

 **Vegeta** : _"Are you_ _crazy_ _woman?"_ – he asked in a patronizing voice – _"What's gotten into you? Screaming in my ears like that...?!"_

Realizing that nothing was actually going to happen, Bulma opened her eyes and came back to her senses...

 **Bulma** : _"W...What's gotten into_ _ME_ _?!...WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO_ _YOU_ _?! YOU HIDEOUS MONKEY KING?! WHAT WAS_ _THAT_ _ALL ABOUT?!"_

Vegeta would play innocent...

 **Vegeta** : _"I don't know what you're talking about...? I was_ _obviously_ _just trying to reach for my towel... You're lying right_ _on_ _to it now."_

Bulma slowly reached back with her hand...she felt the towel...he was saying the truth...!

She blushed an even deeper shade of red...she had just made the biggest fool out of herself...what was she thinking?!

She grabbed for the towel and looked down at it...she just couldn't look him in the eyes...she was so embarrassed for her behaviour...

Vegeta was beaming inside...his mischievous little prank had worked better than expected. He could leave it there...and just let her be...but of course he wouldn't. He had just one last thing he was dying to tell her...

 **Vegeta** : _"...and by the way...I was only_ _bluffing_ _yesterday about being able to_ _smell_ _lust... However...judging by the colour of your blush...I believe my guess might_ _not_ _have been so wrong after all..."_

 **Bulma** : _"I FU****G HATE YOU!"_ – screamed an exasperated Bulma throwing his towel to his chest. _"I hope you'll follow my instructions about how to use the bots. But if you don't...WHATEVER! KILL YOURSELF VEGETA! SEE HOW MUCH I CARE!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Hey! Don't be mad!"_ – he tried his best to keep his cool and not laugh – _"You said level 5 at 300G right?"_ –he tried to sound as innocent as possible for his last provocation.

That got her. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door as outraged as she'd ever been in her life!

" _That fu****g Sayian...he'll truly be the death of me..."_ –she thought to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading! :)

Will Vegeta behave and "play safe" with his new toys...? Do you guys think the Saiyan has already some sort of crush on Bulma?...or does he just enjoy tormenting her...? Is she giving too much away...? How would you have reacted in her place? Share your thoughts! :)

Chapter 3 up! :)

Fav, Follow & Review if you enjoyed!

I'll see u guys soon! Veggiesgurl xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 - Explosion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 3 – Explosion

Of course Vegeta's resolution to responsibly follow Bulma's advice lasted...five minutes.

Time to get changed, grab a sip of water, stretch a little bit...and he was ready to go.

Ready to test the power of the new drones, ready to overcome his limits...but first and foremost he was oh so ready to surpass Goku.

 **Vegeta** : _"Let's do this!_ " – he encouraged himself as he walked towards the control panel in the middle of the room – _"...let's see what that woman is truly capable of..."_ – he smirked.

Regardless of the fact that he could barely withstand 300G...he went straight for the hardest program on the bots. He'd do anything to become a Super Saiyan, and by anything Vegeta meant embracing life threatening training experiences too...

Unsteady as he was under all that pressure, the drones had no trouble finding his weak spot and systematically attacked him knocking him down in an instant.

Shaking, hurting, taken aback and...impressed...Vegeta refused to succumb to some stupid robots.

Although he was close enough to the control panel to deactivate the drones and he knew he had trouble even breathing at 300G...he refused to give up...he just wouldn't give in.

He would prove to Bulma, Goku, himself and the whole f*****g planet that there was nothing the prince of Saiyans couldn't stand up to.

 **Vegeta** : _"I CAN DO THIS!"_ – He shouted out loud as he gathered enough energy to counteract the incredible blow that was coming from Bulma's new drones.

He had immediately realized that he'd have to give it all he had...or this time...he'd die...and he'd be damned to die before becoming a f*****g amazing Super Saiyan too!

The collision of the two energy spheres was so violent and impetuous that the gravity chamber couldn't restrain it, and it exploded in a roaring rumble leaving only debris behind.

The outburst made all the alarms in Capsule Corporation go off. All workers were asked to immediately evacuate the premises. Panic was reigning and no one could identify the cause of the explosion. Bulma had a terrible feeling about it...a sense of guilt was growing inside her...was Vegeta...?!

She couldn't even finish her thought process before finding herself desperately running towards the gravity simulator heart pounding in fear...had she killed him?!

 **Bulma** : _"Please be well, please be well, please be well!_ " – she prayed to herself as she ran like a madman towards Vegeta, eyes brimming with tears...

Yamcha was following close behind confused by his girlfriend's behaviour. In over a decade of knowing her...he had never seen Bulma in such an irrational emotional state...

What had possibly gotten into her?! What was all this about?!

On facing the wreckage of the gravity room Bulma's body shook hard in fear. She was feeling a weight compressing her lungs and she was grasping for air to breathe.

 **Bulma** : _"VEGETA!"_ – she screamed in a broken voice, her pain so profound that Yamcha could almost sense it...

 **Yamcha** : _"I knew this would happen"_ – stepped in Yamcha – _"...he's been trying to do the impossible."_

But Bulma had cut him out...her mind only focused on finding the Saiyan and pleading that he'd be alive...

 **Bulma** : _"Where is he?! VEGETA!"_ – she desperately screamed as she irrationally threw rubble around. He had to be alive...he had to be alive...he had to! He had to, HE HAD TO!

Yamcha witnessed her distress in pure shock; he could feel her grieving deeply...When had all this happen?! How had he grown so apart from her not to realize she had started to care for that monster so much...

He didn't even know how to calm her down...She was all over the place with pain.

As emotions weaved silently between the two lovers, a soft movement from the debris swiftly caught their attention.

Vegeta's hand shot out of the ground and it warmed Bulma's heart to the core. He was alive after all...and she cried out with joy.

A battered Vegeta uncertainly emerged from the ruins of the gravity chamber. He was covered in blood and unsteady on his legs but he was most certainly alive.

 **Bulma** : _"Are you ok...?"_ – gently asked a concerned Bulma with a soft and soothing voice.

 **Vegeta** : _"Of course I am!"_ – spit out the Saiyan with an as arrogant voice as he could muster.

She exhaled in relief and was overthrown with happiness...he was alive, and it was all that mattered...

But her irrational self was immediately triggered by his rudeness and she immediately reversed to being mad at him again.

 **Bulma** : _"How_ _dare_ _you?! You DWEEB! You almost wrecked my house! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?!"_

In spotting Yamcha, Vegeta stood up and attempted the most conceited laugh he could think of. With that idiot right there he was more than ever willing to prove that this accident was absolutely nothing to him. This attempt though miserably failed as he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

His body was weakened and was crying for rest as it could not withstand the prince's training regime anymore...

A worried Bulma ran up to Vegeta and carefully sat him up on her lap...

 **Bulma** : _"Oh no!...you're hurt..."_ – she observed sweetly as her eyes took in all the damage his butchered body had taken.

 **Vegeta** : _"GO! I don't need your help!"_ \- protested a proud Vegeta – _"I've got training to do!"_

 **Bulma** : _"You've got to stop training for a while! I mean...look at you! You're a complete wreck!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"But I feel fine! I'm a Saiyan! I can take a little pain...it means_ _nothing_ _to me!...and I_ _have_ _to get stronger than Kakarrot!"_

Bulma looked down at him with a swelling heart...he was a stubborn, arrogant and rude son of a b***h...but wow...nothing could break him... No hardship would ever stop him. He'd stand up every time that he'd fall...over and over again...

There was no other way to put it really...she was honestly so proud of him...and she wanted him to succeed in life just as much as he did...

Someone needed to look out for him though...He'd been alone for to long...

All he needed was care, support and rest...and she could give that to him...

For the first time in her life a protective form of love overtook Bulma...and she realized she'd have to be Vegeta's person...as no one else would...

 **Bulma** : _"Ok! Sure!...we all know you're a tough guy...but you need to rest now..."_ – she encouraged him warmly as she gently caressed his cheek.

Vegeta shot her a murderous glance and smacked her had off of his face. He'd have none of her ridiculous pity...and would die before showing any kind of weakness before her weakling boyfriend's eyes...

 **Vegeta** : _"I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!"_ – screamed a mad Saiyan as he stood up in pride before fainting back down 3 seconds later.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh no!"_ – cried Bulma overwhelmed again with worry – _"Yamcha_ _please help me bring him back to his room! I'm gonna call for a doctor immediately!"_

At loss for words and unable to understand the complexity of the situation...Yamcha did as she said, picked up the Saiyan and flew back to Capsule Corporation's main building.

As doctor and nurses were busy tending on the stubborn prince, and Bulma was running around fetching all that they asked for, Yamcha decided to sit down for a minute and finally confront his emotions...

A deep visceral pain was punching him in the guts, and heat was building up by his temples. He was unable to put a finger on it before...but he knew that he was jealous now...

Nothing had really happened for him to be mad at Bulma...she hadn't cheated on him or anything like that...but she was drifting apart...drawn in by the Saiyan as a fly to the flame...

The sexual tension between the two of them was always undeniable...but now she even cared for him?!

Vegeta was the man that killed him for god's sake! How could she do that to him?!

He had to keep them apart...or this time he'd lose her for good...

...If he hadn't already...

Two hours had passed before the doctor was done and it was almost 7 pm at night.

Vegeta's cuts had been cleaned, stitched and medicated, and the prince was now sleeping sedated by some very strong painkillers. An oxygen mask was also given to him to help the lungs work easily after all the pressure they'd had to withstand at 300G.

He was still a wreck...but he'd survive...

Yamcha believed that it was finally time to reach out to Bulma...and maybe surprise her with a romantic dinner...

He called her favourite Italian restaurant and reserved a table for two at 8:30 pm.

Bulma exited Vegeta's room and walked doctor and nurses to the door, thanking them ever so much for their excellent work.

Yamcha could see her beautiful face finally relax in relief and warmth grew inside his heart at seeing her feeling better.

As the med team left he approached her and drew her into the warmest of hugs. That was all she needed and she welcomed his love with all of herself.

 **Bulma** : _"You're still here!...thank you Yamcha..."_ – she caressed his shoulders as she kissed his chest – _"...that's exactly what I needed right now..."_ – she smiled at him– _"Thank you for your support...it means so much to me...you're amazing"_ – she relaxed in the hug and she closed her eyes enjoying all his warmth and his protection – _"I'm so tired...that stupid Vegeta...he almost killed himself...idiot..."_

Yamcha tensed at his name, but he then thought clearly...he would not let jealousy over something so trivial ruin his long-term relationship...

So he gently held her face as he kissed her forehead and looked down at her as he lovingly whispered...

 **Yamcha** : _"You should not let him get under your skin...he doesn't deserve any of this...you know...?"_

Bulma knowingly nodded her head...she knew...but she just couldn't help it...

 **Yamcha** : _"How about some dinner?"_ – he cheerfully suggested – _"I reserved a table at Bellini's for 8:30 pm...Go get yourself ready...and let's forget about this for a while...ok?"_ – he winked at her and pecked her lips as he sweetly ruffled her hair.

Bulma smiled, she loved going to Bellini's. But as he walked her to her room a sense of guilt overcame her...Vegeta would be home alone...

What if he needed help...?

 **Bulma** : " _Yamcha...thank you so much for this, it's an amazing surprise! But...I am so tired...and honestly...I don't feel like leaving Vegeta alone tonight... What if he wakes up in pain and there is nobody there?!...my parents are also out for dinner tonight..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma, come on! He's a grown up! He's gonna be fine!...Trust me...he's handled_ _harder_ _situations than this on his own...he can survive 3 hours in Capsule Corporation...Plus_ _you_ _deserve to be pampered a little bit too..."_ – he cheekingly added as he rubbed his nose against hers and went in for another peck on her lips.

She smiled. She loved the attention, the care and the cuddles...but she'd made up her mind...she'd stay with Vegeta tonight.

 **Bulma** : _"I know...you're right...but...I think it is time that someone showed him that he_ _doesn't_ _always have to face things on his own... I want him to know that he has people here...and that I_ _truly_ _care for him as a friend... I want him to be happy Yamcha...and I want him to give life a second chance. He needs me right now. But we can do dinner soon..."_ – she cheerfully added as she noticed his expression grow darker...

 **Yamcha** : _"I honestly don't even_ _know_ _why you care about him so much!"_ – replied an offended Yamcha – _"That guy_ _killed_ _me if you forgot...and he was once here to_ _destroy the planet_ _! Why on_ _Earth_ _would you wanna play best buddies with him is_ _unbeknownst_ _to me! However...if that's_ _really_ _how you feel...suit yourself...cuddle that f*****g monster...!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Oh come on Yamcha!...don't exaggerate now!"_ – she gently teased trying to lighten up the situation – _"He is slowly but surely changing...we_ _have_ _to give him a chance...don't be jealous...pretty please..."_ – she winked at him and nudged him in the elbow in a playful way – _"...we'll do dinner...and..._ _after dinner_ _...some other time soon"_ – she seductively whispered in his ear as she sensually stroked his hair...

 **Yamcha** : _"...whatever..."_ – said a blushing Yamcha...still mad at her but somehow reassured by her words...

He kissed her goodnight and left alone...praying that it was only friendship...that he hadn't already lost her to him...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! :) ...I know you want HEAT...and I WILL deliver...;)...but the Explosion episode is all Mr Toriyama gave us on these two love buddies...so it had to be addressed properly...:) Now that we've settled the basics...it's time to dwell and delve in speculations...;) 3 3 3

How do you feel about these new growing feelings...? Is Yamcha right to feel threatened by Vegeta? Has he already lost her?! How will Vegeta react Bulma's "motherly love"? And is Bulma really seeking a friendship at this point? Is she still in love with Yamcha?

Can't wait to hear your thoughts! :)

Might have to update every fortnight until the middle of March as my work schedule is CRAAAAAAZY!...but I'll be on it! I promise ;)!

Thank you so much for your love and support!

All feedback welcome! :*

Fav, Follow & Review!

Kisses!

Veggiesgurl xoxo

Chapter 4 up! Check it out :)!


	4. Chapter 4 - No friend material

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 4 – No friend material

After Yamcha left, Bulma took a shower, grabbed a bite to eat, and quickly rushed back to Vegeta. He was still asleep, and looked worse for the wear...but at least he seemed finally calm.

She walked to the bed and she closely observed him.

It was the first time she got a chance to study the alien prince from such a short distance.

He was truly handsome...there was no denying that.

The chiselled bone structure, the full lips, the elegant nose and the exotic cut of his eyes...every thing about him screamed royalty...every thing about him screamed sex...

Although she knew it was truly unethical to 'take advantage' of a sleeping man's body...she just couldn't resist softly tracing his features...and savoured the thrill of this stolen moment.

He would never allow her such closeness, so she wanted to treasure this time; she gently caressed him, held up his hand and then she sat down besides him.

 **Bulma** : _"Hey tough guy"_ – she sweetly whispered – _"I feel so bad...I almost killed you today...I should never have given you those bots...please forgive me..."_ – she kissed his hand.

 **Vegeta** : _"Kakarrot!"_ – coarsely spoke the Saiyan – _"I'll get stronger...I'll beat you!"_

At first confused by the random answer, Bulma quickly realized he was only just speaking in his sleep. He was agitated, was moving uneasily, and his eyes were flickering rapidly.

The Saiyan was having another bad dream...about Goku...again.

If there was one thing she managed to grasp about the prince's personality so far...it was consistency: awake or asleep there was only one thing going on prince Vegeta's mind at all time...beating Goku to the pulp.

She smiled at how stubborn he was...it was almost endearing...

She reached up to his face to try to sooth him down, but on contact she realized he was feverish.

He was sweating profusely, his temperature had risen and his breathing was troubled again.

She ran out of the room to grab for some cloths and a basin with lukewarm water. She removed all the blankets, cut off his t-shirt, and gave him a cooling sponge bath.

After over an hour of tending on him, she could finally feel his temperature lowering down.

Bulma sighed in relief, and was ready to relax, when she noticed him suddenly shiver. She grabbed a clean towel, dried off his skin and covered him with a very light sheet.

What a rough night was he having...she was glad she didn't leave him alone.

It was late at night, and with such a day Bulma really felt the exhaustion. She decided to stay just a little bit longer to make sure that he'd be all right.

After checking the oxygen level to see if it needed replacement, she sat down by his desk and opened her book...but immediately fell asleep. It was no wonder that, with such a frantic day, she dozed off to dreamland in a second.

Vegeta woke up with a start at 4:30 am.

Another bad dream, another new failure.

As he took in the surroundings and he tried to remember what had happened to him the day before, the aching in his body quickly did the job for him.

The new bots, the explosion...

He should probably have listened to that blasted woman and not overdone his training...

Speaking of which...what was she doing there?

She was sleeping by his side, head resting on the desk, drool dripping from her mouth...

 **Vegeta** : _"Disgusting creature!"_ – he thought.

But he couldn't resist watching her sleep...observing how calm, innocent, vulnerable, gorgeous and trustful she was...

Trustful...stupid woman, just one year ago no one in their right mind would have ever willingly put themselves in such a defenceless condition before him...

But she was clearly confident about his trustworthiness...and to be honest...she was probably right. At the end of the day...what would he actually do to her against her will? Nothing.

He was becoming...dependable...and he wasn't sure how he liked that...

She must have spent all night watching over him...that idiot...she was probably starting to care about him now...

He didn't know how to react. He'd been hovering between life and death numerous times in his life...but always alone. He actually believed most beings would have hoped he'd never make it back to life...

But here she was...this fascinating little weakling up all night worried for him for a few scratches...

The last person that had done such a thing for him was his mother, which had died when he was just a little child...

Since then... no one had ever given a f**k about him...until now.

The memories, the acknowledgement and the awareness of this whole situation emotionally charged the Saiyan, which felt a warmness and a softness within him...that he forgot long ago he could have...

But he refused it...that stupid wench was making him weak.

It was amazing how quickly his feelings for Bulma could shift...one minute he'd admire her, the next he would blast her away forever...

Now, he was mad at her...mad at how she made him feel...

He'd wake her up, be an asshole, and argue with her all day...

He grabbed the alarm by his bedside table and violently smashed it on the floor.

The loud bang startled Bulma and woke her up immediately.

 **Bulma** : _"V-Vegeta...?"_ – questioned a sleepy yet alarmed Bulma – _"...what was that?!...are you ok?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"What are you doing here, woman?!"_ – rudely replied the Saiyan – _"Great attempt at trying to kill me yesterday!But as you can see...it miserably failed..."_

 **Bulma** : _"So you_ _are_ _well!"_ – she cheerfully replied – _"I was so worried! But your grumpy mood now shows me that you are finally back to your normal self...aren't you Vegeta?!_ – she sarcastically added – _"If I wanted to kill you...trust me...I wouldn't have failed...I told you how to use the bots properly...but you were too smart to even_ _listen_ _to me...weren't you my prince...?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Hmpf...I'm still standing..."_ – he smugly replied.

 **Bulma** : _"Whatever Vegeta..."_ – she threw back at him.

He tried to sit up, but hissed out in pain...all muscles hurting, all bones complaining...the backlash of the explosion clearly there.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes...typical Vegeta behaviour...

 **Bulma** : _"Here, let me help you."_ – she adjusted his pillows and helped him up – _"...you don't have to prove anything Vegeta..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Get your filthy hands_ _off_ _me, woman!"_ – complained the prince – _"I don-"_

 **Bulma** : _"I don't need your help! I'm a Saiyan!"_ – mocked she before hurriedly hiding her smile on receiving his murderous glare...

Which to be honest...she started growing quite fond of...

She loved challenging him verbally, it was clear to the prince...and if that's what she wanted...she'd get a good run for her money...

 **Vegeta** : _"...I know you have a crush on me woman... There's no need to deny it..."_ – he arrogantly implied just for the sake of embarrassing her – _"But that doesn't make it ok for you to find any_ _silly_ _excuse just to touch me...it's obvious, ridiculous, and vulgar! Get a grip on yourself! It looks like you've never even_ _seen_ _a man before. I actually wonder if you've been molesting me when I was out...who knows...maybe I_ _should_ _ask for that security camera's tape after all..."_ – he maliciously added whilst pointing at the CCTV camera on the top corner of his room.

Again that blush and that erratic Ki. He was learning to trigger her...and was loving every second of it...

On the other hand Bulma loathed how easily his words could affect her. She refused to lose to him and to feel exposed, but he just seemed to have an ability at finding all her weak spots...and hitting them hard.

 **Bulma** : _"D-Don't be ridiculous Vegeta!"_ – she feinted confidence – _"You're so full of yourself...you are going to explode one day!"_ – she tried to diminish his words whilst busying herself by pouring a glass of water. Not that he'd buy that...her uneasiness so clear in her hands she knocked the cup down in the process. It shattered in a thousand pieces.

He smiled at this small victory. She exhaled, knelt down to clean the mess, but was so shaky she cut herself and started bleeding profusely.

 **Bulma** : _"Aw!"_ – she screamed in frustration – _"This is your fault Vegeta! I'm so tired of this! I was up all night tending on you, making sure that you'd be all right! God forbid I ever expected a thank you from the likes of you! But do you always have to be such an as****e to me?! I don't fu****g deserve this!"_ – she spat out at him whilst stopping the bleeding with a clean cloth.

 **Vegeta** : _"Show me the cut."_ – he calmly replied.

 **Bulma** : _"What? No!"_ – she strongly refused.

 **Vegeta** : _"You're bleeding..."_ \- he stated matter of fact.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh really...I didn't quite notice..."_ – she sarcastically bit back.

 **Vegeta** : _"Show me the cut, woman."_ – he repeated once again.

 **Bulma** : _"Fine."_

Fed up of arguing, she agreed and walked closer to his bed. He grabbed her hand and observed the cut; it was superficial and would carry no damage.

 **Vegeta** : _"You'll survive."_ – he sentenced ironically.

 **Bulma** : _"Thanks for that!...I couldn't have figured that out by myself..."_ – she replied annoyed.

He smirked his signature smirk and kept holding her hand, tight.

 **Vegeta** : _"Look at you...an emotional mess!"_ – he challenged her looking her straight in the eyes – _"You have absolutely no control on your feelings. Even a simple task as picking up a glass can be dangerous for you. You're gonna have to learn how to master your emotions, woman. Or any sort of enemy will break you right through..."_

 **Bulma** : _"That is_ _ridiculous_ _! I have total control over my feelings Vege-"_

Unexpectedly, he brought her finger to his lips and sucked gently on the wound, before passing his tongue across it. His eyes were closed, his all being focused when he felt her body tense.

Paralyzed by emotions, and at loss for words, she felt shock, warmth, lust and anger overcome her in an instant and slap her in the face, proving the Saiyan right.

The colour of her cheeks could now compete with that of a red bell pepper...she'd disappear if she could, dig a hole in the ground, but the prince was holding her tight. She jerked her hand away from his, and stared down at it to avoid the Saiyan's eyes. His smug expression haunting her, and she truly wished she knew how to vanish...

 **Bulma** : _"...why did you do that...?"_ – she embarrassedly asked – _"...I don't know about Planet Vegeta, but on Earth that is totally inappropriate behaviour to have with a friend..."_ – she timidly added.

 **Vegeta** : _"I was just trying to prove my point...and clearly...succeeded. Good thing we are_ _not_ _friends woman..."_ – he provocatively replied.

 **Bulma** : _"Aren't we? What are we then, Vegeta?"_ – she asked offended, tired of his constant shifts in mood.

 **Vegeta** : _"Let's see...maybe you can figure that out on your own, genius. I came here to conquer your planet, I killed your boyfriend, and I am working at taking your best friend out too...what would that possibly make us? Any idea on the matter...?"_ – he exposed in the most patronizing tone he could use.

 **Bulma** : _"I don't see you as an enemy either, Vegeta. If that's what you're trying to imply..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"There's no need to imply...facts are talking for me..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Facts, which belong to the past..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Facts, which you can't deny..."_ – he said grabbing her wrists and pulling her down.

If that was the conversation they were going to have, he would not have her looking him down. She fell on his bed, and sat down besides him, her heart beat erratically mad. If Vegeta was on his full battle mode, it was hard not to shy away from that...

 **Bulma** : _"...you're hurting me..."_ – she timidly whispered addressing his grips on her arms.

 **Vegeta** : _"I am not."_ – he replied to her challengingly, staring right into her eyes.

He had perfect control on his power and would never mistakenly hurt her. He knew how to use enough strength to out-power her without causing her minimum pain.

Bulma felt defeated, both physically and emotionally. All the time she had spent caring for him was kicking her strong in her back. Tears welled up in her eyes and she had to avert her gaze.

 **Vegeta** : _"Don't!"_ – he commanded her slightly alarmed, never meaning to push her that much.

 **Bulma** : _"...I opened my_ _home_ _to you, Vegeta...I gave you food and shelter, clothes and a place to train. I gave you security, stability, freedom...and against_ _everyone's will_ _...I opened my heart to you...giving you tenderness, care, protection, trust, comprehension, time, and my unconditional friendship. But all I ever get from you...are your icy stares...and your breath stopping threats. I thought this was some_ _game_ _we were playing together...but now I feel honestly scared...and lost. I thought we were building some trust here Vegeta...but I feel I was wrong all along. I should have listened to the others...and never have tried to befriend you!"_ – she stuttered in broken whispers while trying to hold her tears back.

Vegeta released his grip, enormously confused once again. This was rationally all he'd ever wanted to hear from her...but his heart was telling him elsewise. Every time that they spoke he was fighting inside and despised her for always triggering that.

 **Vegeta** : _"They were right. There is no friendship material in me. Are we clear, woman?"_ – his words were as cold as a blade, as he lifted her chin with a finger – _"Are we clear?"_

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes tight in allowing her tears to stream freely.

He pressed his lips against hers as he held her head still with a hand. He felt her tense in shock then release herself slowly as he parted her mouth for a kiss. When he felt her relax and allow him entrance he bit down on her lip drawing blood. As he felt her complain he covered her mouth and he pressed his forehead against hers. His hand muffled her screams and hid her complaints as he tried to calm Bulma down.

Tears left her eyes and made space for fire...that fire that burnt the prince down...

He smirked.

 **Vegeta** : _"Hush, woman...hush!...It's nothing...Relax!...Shhhhh...! Hush...good girl."_ – he whispered to her, enjoying her fight and displaying his enthusiasm out...

She finally calmed down and look murderously at him, her willingness to spar restored...

 **Bulma** : _"You bastard!"_ – she screamed out loud, when he decided to uncover her mouth – _"How on earth did you think that's ok?!"_

He smiled, and pressed a finger on her lips to signal she had to calm down. The soft contact of the gesture sent shivers down her spine and an explosion of lust in her core...

 **Vegeta** : _"It's not. But I guess it will be a great warning and reminder for you..."_ – he whispered on her lips, enjoying her distress way too much... – _"I seek no friendship, nor romance, woman...but you seem to keep forgetting that I'm a man. I have instincts...and will act on them...so you better stop treating me as if I were a little child looking for protection. I am not. Get confused again...and I don't guarantee how I'll behave...am I clear...Bulma?"_

This threat had the effect of sweet alcohol on her...enhancing her senses, whilst fogging her mind...

Confused, thrilled, excited and more...she just nodded her head and rushed quickly outside...heading off for some most needed sleep...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys!...it's been a bit of a longer wait...but I really hope you've enjoyed it! :)

How do you feel about these new developments?! ...was that really just a "warning" from Vegeta...or can we consider that a first kiss...?!

Do you think he really despises her for taking care of him...? Or is he too proud to admit to himself he might start to feel something for her...?

Or is it honestly just lust?!

Would love to have your opinions on this to confront different ideas on Vegeta's character...

And also Bulma...she's so completely lost! Poor girl...Vegeta and I are not helping her...hahahahaha.

Fav, Follow & Review if you're enjoying my fanfic :)!

I always love feedback!

Kisses!

Veggiesgurl xoxo

WARNING - The following chapter (5) contains LEMON! ;) :P ...please feel free to skip if you are under 18 and/or not into this kind of writing...

Chapter 6 is up! :) xx


	5. Chapter 5 - Get me alone (L)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **Warning:** This chapter contains LEMON. Please feel free to skip if you are under 18 and/or not into this kind of writing. Skipping it will not affect the flow of the story, I promise :)! Chapter 6 is up already!

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 5 – Get me alone

Although sleep deprived, and thoroughly exhausted, it took Bulma over one hour to fall asleep that morning. She was tossing and turning, and questioning, and thinking, and reliving that scene in her head...

Had Vegeta just kissed her? Did he mean it that way?

Or did he actually just want to warn her?

Should she be scared of him? Should she feel threatened?

Would he honestly forcefully take her?

These, and a thousand more questions, kept Bulma awake, whilst clouding her mind.

She was scared and confused and excited and thrilled...and her body was burning away...

As she lay in her bed, and closed her eyes, she could envision the Saiyan besides her.

She caressed her face gently and played with her lips, the memory of him still intense.

She pressed hard with her palm and kissed inside her hand, recreating that sweet contact's feeling.

She bit down on her lip, the way that he had, and could still feel the taste of her blood.

That f*****g bastard...if he could get her that worked up with only a kiss...what would it do to her to have is hands rummaging all over her body?

She was no innocent girl.

She was a 31-year-old woman with a history and experience...

Vegeta was hardly her first crush, but the way he made her feel was truly unbelievable...

It must have been something about his foreign behavior, his foreign looks, his foreign features, his foreign touch...but she shivered at his thought...and she was struggling not to lust on him every day more...

He had the body of a god, and a way to carry himself to match...

Every cell in her body would secretly plead for his touch, and the breathing in her lungs would halt every time he got close to her...

He was right. She was an emotional wreck, and that morning was no exception at all...she wanted him more than ever before...

She exhaled in frustration and turned on her side, she really had to get him out of her system if she wanted to get some sleep.

That body, those hands, his touch on her skin...

 **Bulma** : _"Arghhhhh!"_ – she screamed in her pillow.

He was a player, and he purposefully did that to leave her that way.

She wanted him...she couldn't deny, but she hated him more all the same.

She was lying on her belly and rocking her hips, in seek for some most wanted friction...

She crossed her legs tight, and squeezed in her thighs, while holding her breath a few seconds.

Her nipples were hard and painfully aroused as they rubbed their way on to the mattress...

What had he done to her...? She thought to herself as she bit down on her lip once again.

Should she tend to her cravings and give in to her needs? Would it be like admitting defeat?

She didn't care anymore, she just longed for release, so she'd make herself happy alone...

She turned on her back, exhaled slowly, and spread her legs softly apart...

She started by stroking her breasts over her pjs, she could feel her nipples praying for more. She gently teased them across the material by circling them with two fingers. They hardened beneath and the excitement started spreading as she felt a strong urge between her legs.

Her hips were unruly, and begged for attention, but she decided she'd leave them behind...

Her eyes were still closed as she bit on her lip and she slowly took off her pyjama.

She went back to her breasts, and was torturing them, whilst imagining Vegeta besides her.

She imagined him holding her tight from behind, manhood hard and pushing for entrance.

He'd be kissing her neck and pinching her nipples in the verge between pleasure and pain.

As she dreamed so, she slowly kept touching herself, heading down with her hand towards south...

She softly caressed her needy sweet spot over the fabric of her dark lace underwear.

Back and forth, and circling and stroking...with the most feather like touch she could muster...

She'd imagine Vegeta enjoying her pleads, as he forced her to keep her hips still...

But she couldn't, she wouldn't...she'd beg him for more...but his only response was a punishment...

She pinched herself hard and she tapped on her clit, building up to a powerful orgasm.

But as she edged for release and was ready to cum, she abruptly interrupted her climb...

 **Vegeta** : _"...were you just about to cum, woman...?"_ – she'd imagine him whisper, then scrape with his teeth down her neck.

She'd nod to him shyly, and threw back her head, daydreaming he'd stroke his way down to her breasts, before starting the 'torture' again...

She slowly drew figures of 8 on her clit, and would stop every time that she edged...

She dreamed of him sensually speaking to her, forbidding to secretly cum...

She'd die with desire, and begged for release, her hips lost control of themselves...

She finally decided to take off her thong...and slid a finger into her slit...

She was wet and warm, and sweet and soft...and her juices were flowing abundantly...

She imagined Vegeta bite down on her neck whilst he roughly tormented her clit. He would talk to her in a husky voice, as goose bumps would cover her skin.

 **Vegeta** : _"How long have you been wanting me to get you alone, Bulma?"_ – she could see him ask as she struggled to hold her orgasm.

The tip of her finger was pushing inside, as her walls were quivering madly...

She stopped for a moment and steadied her breath...before circling around her pink folds...

She paused on her clit and felt it pulsing...enjoying this 'torment' so far...

 **Vegeta** : _"Would you like me to let you cum, woman?"_ – she imagined her lover to ask her.

Bulma circled her clit as fast as she could...as she fancied Vegeta would do...

She was squeezing her butt as hard as she could to delay the inevitable peak...

But it was way overdue and she could hold it no more...as her body spasmed in pleasure...

Contractions so hard she couldn't control...only blissful ecstasy within her...

She would dream of Vegeta holding her tight, a proud smirk adorning his face...

Little could she know...that a few rooms across...Mr V. had been a ki-spying sneak...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! :) U alright? Thank you so much for coming back!

...that was my first ever piece of erotic writing...I really hope you've enjoyed reading it, as much as I've enjoyed writing it...;)!i

What are your thoughts on the matter? Would you want more of these 'little digressions' on the story...?

I knew I loved them as a Fanfic reader...but I know that not everyone does :)

Your opinion on this will really help me to see where to take this Fanfic from now on...I did rate it M to have this freedom...and I want all of us to be happy and enjoy this story together :)!

For me a B/V story should be also about steam and desire...

But your opinions do count a lot!

Thanks for all the love and support you've shown me! :) It really means the world to me.

Please give me your thoughts on the matter, and if you haven't yet...review, follow and fav! :) I update approximately every 2 weeks :)!

Last but not least...our question time...;):

\- Was this a 'naughty move' from Bulma...? Would you consider this 'cheating' on Yamcha? Would you have resisted the temptation...?

\- Will Vegeta let Bulma be?...or will he tell her he knows that she ran off to play with herself just a minute after he 'innocently warned' her...?

Chapter 6 up! :)

...keep following...;)

Love, Veggiesgurl xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 - Yamcha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 6 – Yamcha

Bulma had set her alarm for 12.30 pm.

Although she would have enjoyed a few more hours of sleep, she truly hated to waste out a day. She rolled on her side and pressed on snooze, lazily hugging on to her pillow tight.

She recalled the events of the previous night, and the arrogant, stubborn Saiyan...

She exhaled in frustration and shook her head, before digging her face in her cushion. She had to take care of this, before it went too far, and she was rapidly losing control...

She had almost argued with Yamcha, and she hated that...couldn't things just run smoothly for once?

 **Bulma** : _"Men!"_ – she thought as she stopped the alarm and she stretched herself into a yawn.

She sat up on her bed and reached out for her phone, as her eyes slowly adjusted to daylight.

Two missed calls from Yamcha and an unanswered text...gee he must be kind of mad...

 **Yamcha's text** : _Hey B! Tried reaching you earlier, but didn't manage. Everything all right there? How about dinner tonight? x_

So he wasn't that mad after all...

She didn't really want to go out tonight, as she went to bed at 5 am last night...but she couldn't refuse him twice.

If she wanted to assure Yamcha that she was still in love with him, she really had to make more time for their relationship.

She sighed softly and threw her head back, before half-heartedly answering his text.

 **Bulma's text** : _Hey hun!_ _All good here! ...was up all night looking after that idiot Saiy-_

She stopped mid text, before completing it. Highlighting Vegeta's company was probably not the best idea...so she decided to start over again.

 **Bulma's text** : _Hey hun!_ _What's up? All good here! Slept in a bit LOL :P! Heading off to the lab now. Dinner sounds great! :D! 8.30? xx_

Yamcha replied immediately.

 **Yamcha's text** : _Morning, Snoozing Bee! It's lunchtime! LOL! 8.30 is great! I'll be at C.C. at 4ish to train...will u be ready to leave at 8? :P_

 **Bulma's text** : Sure! _I know LOL! :P! Bellini's?! I want the Lasagne BADLY! 3_

 **Yamcha's text** : _Agreed! Any wish your heart desires Snoozing Bee...LOL :P! x_

 **Bulma's text** : _LOL! Stop teasing me! :P See u later then! ;) xx_

 **Yamcha's text** : _See ya! x_

Bulma smiled. He was cute. No matter how many years they'd already been dating, he still managed to make her feel special.

Her heart throbbed. She felt guilty. She hadn't been treating him that well so much lately...

Having a drop dead hot prince, living under her roof, was a distraction she should have avoided...with Vegeta there, she'd been ignoring him, and that was honestly kind of unfair.

She decided she wanted to make it up to him, and tonight was a perfect occasion. She'll be gorgeous for him, and she'll pamper him loads, and they'll spend a night hard to forget...

She stretched out again, and yawned a big fat yawn, getting ready to start out her day.

AFTERNOON

Distracted by thoughts of her evening with Yamcha, and trying to catch up with work, our genius had almost forgotten her guest, until it was mid afternoon.

Deciding to take a short coffee break, she head off to visit the patient.

Wondering how he'd be feeling today, she was afraid of his irascible mood...

If there were any questions, if a Saiyan could sit still, his empty bed soon provided the answer: he was up and about, no doubt looking for trouble...and she feared he had broken into her lab.

If he had found the locker with the upgrades that she made, it was a nightmare she'd have to withstand. And of course he had...that sneaky Saiyan...he probably knew about that locker for ages.

Fearing the worst, that she'll soon find him dead, she got to work to connect her lab's intercom with the stolen updated new capsule.

 **Gravity Room Service Voice** : _"INITIATE-GRAVITY-SIMULATION. 400-TIMES-PLANET'S-NORMAL-GRAVITY. WARNING. SIMULATION-EXEEDS-HUMAN-BIOLOGICAL-TOLERANCE-LEVELS."_

Vegeta was seeking a challenge; the challenge that would either get him killed, or force him to break through his limits, to become the legendary Super Saiyan. Anything was worth it. Even risking his own life. There was nothing he wanted more, nothing that could stop him.

Did that stupid woman really think she could hold him back by hiding her impressive training equipment in a silly iron locker?! Idiot weakling...worried for his well being...puah! He wasn't two anymore! He didn't need a wet nurse for god's sake!

But how? How? HOW?! How had Kakarrot managed to overcome this limit by training only at 100G?! This made him furious!...but at the same time ironically fuelled him, giving him the strength to push trough the pain of training on a still battered, bleeding and injured recovering body.

He was going through a killer one-hand push-up routine into a one-handstand push-up series, when Yamcha and Puar arrived on the premises.

Shocked to find a new gravity capsule already replacing the rubble from the previous night, the human couldn't resist the temptation to see what the Saiyan was up to...

And there he found him, the Alien Prince, all covered in bandages and bruises, and fighting for dear life every breath that he took.

But there was a fire burning inside him, a fire burning in his eyes. The fire of determination, the fire of ambition, that fire that drew Bulma closer to him every day that was passing by.

He feared him. He feared that his teenage sweetheart would soon fall for him for good...if she hadn't already.

But what should he do? Stay there and sulk in a corner waiting for this to happen? Of course not, he was a man of action too. He would show Bulma that he was a man worth fighting for.

Motivation restored he turned to his shape-shifting friend, now floating besides him, and suggested in a most confident voice:

 **Yamcha** : _"Puar! It's time for us to get back to work!"_

 **Puar** : _"Yeah!"_ – replied the cheerful blue cat, surprised but joyful to see this new drive in Yamcha.

In the meantime Bulma had finally managed to connect the wires to activate the communication with the stolen 400G gravity capsule.

Vegeta was now working at trying to defeat gravity whilst pivoting around his navel several feet from the ground.

That was how she found him when she turned the intercom on. She was greeted by the sight of a deathly looking Saiyan, upside down and drenched in his sweat.

 **Bulma** : _"Stop it Vegeta!"_ – screeched the worried genius – _"You are in no condition to be doing this right now!"_ – she added with a caring yet frustrated voice – _"I know you don't want to believe it, but you_ _are_ _made of flesh and blood!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Stop pestering me woman! Leave me alone!"_ – screamed an exhausted and extremely rude Saiyan trying his best to sound menacing to her. But his act lasted nothing and he smashed to the floor, his muscles newly shaking in pain.

 **Bulma** : _"You_ _know_ _I am right! So why don't you just keep quiet, and do as I say?!"_

Vegeta was struggling even to lift up his head to reply to the annoying young woman. His spasms so obviously bringing him down as he fought to regain his control.

 **Bulma** : _"Nothing to say...?"_ – Bulma feinted a non-caring superior snobbish voice – _"Well that's good! Now go back to bed, and get some rest!"_ – she finished in a patronizing yet loving tone.

Just as Bulma was about to turn the intercom off, to get on with her work, the struggling and gravity-crushed prince re-caught her attention...

 **Vegeta** : _"Not yet!"_ – he managed to address her, with a husky yet promising voice.

He could see the thoughts forming in her head; she was worried, curious and confused...and was waiting in anticipation for him to carry on. But he kept a long pause on purpose...man did he love keeping her lingering...

 **Bulma** : _"Uh! What?...is something wrong...?"_ – she asked fearing for his health. – _"Or maybe you're finally going to apologize to me! If that is the case, then let's hear it!"_ – she added in a challenging feisty tone, still mad at him for that early morning's 'warning'.

Vegeta smirked, even under all that pressure, compressing every inch of him, he found joy in pushing her buttons... He left another long pause, just for dramatic effect, and then he roared with all his might...

 **Vegeta** : _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

He saw her jump, turn pale, then red...then smash the intercom off.

He laughed at her, he enjoyed these exchanges, and was now ready to get back to work.

Bulma was fuming! Was that as****e really the reason why she was having problems in her relationship?! Unbelievable!

How had she let that thick-headed ape get under her skin so deep? She really didn't know!

Gee things had to change fast and revert quickly back to normal!

She exhaled to get some steam out of her system. What time was it again?

4.20 pm, good.

Yamcha was probably already there, training at Capsule Corporation's Gym. She decided she'd quickly check up on him...before getting back to her paperwork...man was she procrastinating today.

Watching from the gym's window-wall, she looked for her boyfriend, and found him working out at the Pec Fly Machine.

Hair up in a bun and shirtless, he was working up a sweat of his own...

What was it about men and training?! Just watching him sweat and his ripped muscles flex was turning her on on the spot...

Her fantasy flying to other kinds of sweaty activities, that their date would surely lead up to...

Broad shoulders, lean muscles, and a six-pack to die for, he had the body of a sexy sports model.

Yamcha finished his set, stretched out for a moment, then reached in his bag for a towel.

Bulma was naughtily daydreaming of him, when the sound of her phone brought her back to reality.

 **Yamcha's text** : _Are u done gawking at me yet? :P! ;)_!

She gently blushed, covered her face, and then laughed as she shook her head softly.

She peeked at him, from in-between her fingers, as he cheekily winked to her.

She waved back and smiled, still shaking her head, she couldn't believe she got caught...

Yamcha texted her again, and smiled down at his phone, enjoying her embarrassment a lot...

 **Yamcha's text** : _Still here?! ...I thought u had work to do... . Like anything u see...? :P_

She bit her lip and smiled.

 **Bulma's text** : _...actually...I do. And I am gonna enjoy every inch of you tonight... So you might wanna spare some energy for later...I don't plan on going easy on you..._

This round it was his time to blush and smile.

He looked up at her with a needy, thirsty, hungry and haunting gaze...that of a predator ready to jump at his prey.

She stared right back at him through the window wall, embracing the challenge and promising more...

She blew a kiss at him, softly waved goodbye, before catwalking sensually out of his sight...

EVENING

It was at quarter to seven that Bulma decided to call it a day.

She didn't quite catch up with work, but at least she hadn't fallen further behind.

She had just over an hour to get ready before Yamcha would pick her up, and she wanted that time to wind down and be stunning for him tonight.

She reached her en suite bathroom and turned on some acoustic chill out music to unwind. She entered the shower and allowed the warm water and the mellow music to soak deep into her skin. Her body welcomed the heat and the indie vibes, as the water massaged its way down her spine.

As she lathered her body with luxurious products, her mind shortly drifted to Vegeta.

Was he doing all right? Was he still up and training? Was he taking it easy after such a night?

She sighed, she had no way to know...she just wanted for him to be happy...

Bulma finished her shower and wrapped a warm towel around her body, it was time to get ready for her date. Thoughts of the Saiyan were off limits for tonight.

She opted for a lacy, see-through, hot pink balconette bra with matching G-string. She knew it would turn Yamcha hard the minute he saw her. She smirked, she couldn't wait to have his hands all over her body...

She wanted to wear something special for him, something that would make him understand how important he still was to her even after all those years...

She went to her wardrobe and sought for the perfect item: a sexy, floral print mini quipao dress, with 2 splits running well up her thighs.

She completed her look with a side updo, held together by a hot pink flower. With her matching platforms she was ready to rock and was just about to apply her lipstick...when three knocks on the door caught her attention, followed by her handsome man.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh hi Yamcha! ...Now you look hot...I promise...I'm basically done!"_ – she merrily greeted him, checking the time, realizing she was already late...

He didn't answer, just stalked behind her, his eyes fixed on hers through the mirror.

He leaned behind her, whilst stroking her sides, and bringing his lips to her ear...

 **Yamcha** : _"You're late again..."_ – he whispered darkly, whilst breathing on the woman's neck.

His stare in the mirror was giving her chills...she could see the desire in his gaze...

His stubble's caresses, the kiss on her neck, and his inviting audacious fresh scent, had assertively wrapped her and were holding her captive of the charm this man still had on her.

When he stroked her breasts, and caressed her nipples, it was impossible for her not to moan. She threw her head back and was breathing out heavily, when she felt him smirk onto her neck.

He grabbed her shoulders, then turned her gently, and immediately got lost in her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, that promised more, as his hands intertwined with her hair.

 **Yamcha** : _"...what am I going to do with you, B?"_ – he softly teased – _"I should ground you, you're always late!"_

Bulma giggled at him, then tried her innocent face...in the hope that it would get her forgiven...

 **Bulma** : _"What do you mean by ground me?...like I'm a little kid...?"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Like the naughty little girl that you are."_

He brushed his thumb tenderly all over her lips, before diving right into a kiss. He managed to slowly sit down on her vanity's chair, making sure to direct her to straddle him.

They parted for air, and she looked down at him, a blush now adorning her cheeks.

 **Bulma** : _"...but I'm basically ready! Look!"_ – she decided to play innocent and complained to him, as she showed him the lipstick she was holding. – _"Just this...and I'm ready to go! You can count! 10 seconds! I promise!"_

Yamcha bit on his lip, and considered the option...but he enjoyed her sitting on top of him way too much to let her go without a fight...

He held her hips still, as she squirmed to get off...and they both felt the outcome of the friction...

 **Bulma** : _"Yamcha!"_ – she playfully scolded him – _"Weren't you the one to say I was late?!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"...we are going to be late anyway..."_ – he replied to her, as he seductively reached out for her breasts – _"...we might as well make the most out of this..."_ – he managed to add before drawing her into the most breath-taking and passionate kiss.

Lost in the moment, and forgetful of dinner, they had dived into a dimension of their own...

Two bodies thrusting on each other, two souls dancing their own tune...when the siren of an ambulance, parking right beneath her window, brought the two lovers abruptly back to reality.

 **Bulma** : _"Vegeta?!"_ – She gasped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! As promised...I'm back! ;)

So how did you like this last chapter?! And what's gonna happen in the next?!

Is Vegeta connected to the ambulance...?! What or who has he managed to destroy this time...?!

I thought of investigating more of Yamcha's character before...well we all know what's gonna happen eventually LOL :P!

The question now is: when...why...and how...?

They seem a quite solid couple to me...don't you think?!

Did you like their hot interactions...?

I wouldn't mind a boyfriend like that at all to be honest...hahaha

Are there any Yamcha, and/or Yamcha + Bulma fans out there?! If yes! Kudos for reading so far...hope I'm treating your Yamcha well :)!

I'm all for Vegeta...but oh well I respect him ;)...somehow...:P (jokin, I do :) )

I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible...all the chapters until now revert around episode 124 of DBZ if you want to revise ;).

...I gave Yamcha a manbun whilst training...LOL...is that a yay...or buhu?! :P

Sorry for the first cliff hanger of the plot...but I might start being a little mean to you...;) :P!

Keep loving me...:P!

Can't wait to read your thoughts! I hope you're enjoying this!

Fav, Follow and Review if you did...and why not...maybe even if you didn't...:P...you never know...it might just get better...:)!

Sorry for this endless rant...but I'm feeling like this today! Hahaha

Love u guys!

Chapter 7 is up! :)

Bisous

Veggiesgurl xoxo

PS...what do you think about my new COVER? 3!

...asked a non DB lover to draw this for me...he first scowled...pretty much Vegeta style...but then handed this to me...

I love it! I hope u do too!

Much love xx


	7. Chapter 7 - Nothing More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 7 – Nothing more

Bulma's heart started pounding in horror, what was an ambulance doing at Capsule's Corporation? Had something happened to her parents? To Vegeta?

She looked at Yamcha with a look of sheer terror on her face, before she grabbed his hand and they went rushing down the stairs.

Once in the backyard she realized that her fears had all been founded, as she witnessed a team of paramedics dashing in and out the Gravity Capsule.

She started shaking, her legs felt weak...Yamcha held her up as she was falling to the ground, then gently carried her to the wooden patio lounge.

 **Yamcha** : _"Are you all right B?"_ – he asked her sweetly, while he caressed her left cheek with his hand.

She nodded slowly, but said no word, as she grew dizzy and could feel her senses leave her. A fear of loss was overcoming all her being. She tried to steady her breath as it grew fast, and Yamcha felt her cold sweat covering her skin.

Was she having a panic attack over the King of Jerks' wellbeing? Yamcha just couldn't believe what he was seeing! Had the bond between the two of them really become that strong?

He had never seen Bulma react like this before.

She felt like fainting, and her arms were turning numb.

From across the garden Mrs Briefs spotted Bulma and Yamcha. On noticing her daughter's ill being, she ran inside to fetch a jug of water.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Are you all right dear?"_ – she questioned gently as she poured Bulma a glass.

Bulma sipped the drink and nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused at the paralyzing thoughts.

 **Bulma** : _"...is_ _he_ _all right...? What's going on in there...?"_ – she fearfully asked her mother in half a whisper.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"They are doing the best they can honey...we're just going to have to wait and see..."_ – she answered in the most soothing voice she could muster.

 **Bulma** : _"b...but...what happened to him?"_ – tears started welling up in her eyes.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"He had a sudden cardiac arrest Bulma..."_ – she sweetly said whilst sitting down besides her daughter and holding her hand tight. – _"They are performing a cardiopulmonary resuscitation now...we can just wait and hope..."_.

Unable to hold her tears anymore, Bulma started to cry convulsively. Yamcha bit down on his pride and held her tight, warmly stroking her hair in a reassuring mode.

 **Yamcha** : _"He's a tough one, B. There's no need to worry...it takes more than that to kill the Prince of Saiyans..."_ – he comforted her, the best way he could, although jealousy was slowly fogging his mind, and her caring for him was eating him inside.

Bulma hugged Yamcha tight as she cried for Vegeta, needing all of the love he was giving her.

After half an hour of excruciating waiting, Bulma's father emerged from the Gravity Capsule. He reached Mrs Briefs and the others, lit up a fag, and plopped down on the sofa besides them.

 **Dr Briefs** : _"It was a close call...but he made it."_

Bulma sighed in relief, and was now crying with joy, as she hugged again Yamcha for comfort.

 **Bulma** : _"That munched head!"_ – she exhaled in frustration – _"...do you think we can go see him now, dad...?"_

 **Dr Briefs** : _"Well...not yet honey. They are taking him to the hospital for further treatments and screening. He's dodged a bullet again, you know. Good thing you installed that security bot, if it wasn't for that...he'd be gone."_

Bulma nodded slightly, feeling somehow relieved. Foreseeing the prince's lack of discipline in taking things easy, she installed in all upgraded Gravity Capsules a security bot that would automatically call an ambulance one minute after unperceived motion.

 **Dr Briefs** : _"Panchy dear, would you mind going with him? I have to get up early tomorrow morning, but I don't really trust our guest to be on his best behaviour once he wakes up in there...A known face might ease him down, you know..."_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Of course dear! I'll get my things and drive directly to the hospital."_ – she kissed her daughter and her husband, waved a warm goodbye to Yamcha, and was just about to head off to retrieve her bag inside, when Bulma stopped her.

 **Bulma** : _"Hey mom, if you want, I can go...I know that King-Kong better...and maybe I stand a better chance at calming him down if it comes to that..."_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Don't worry honey, I've got this covered. You've already been up all night taking care of him. You need to rest and relax now. Go out, treat yourself, have some fun! We'll be just fine, I promise!"_ – she smiled at her the warmest smile, and walked back towards the building.

Dr Briefs observed his daughter's behaviour whilst finishing off his cigarette. He knew her well enough to know she was still worried for Vegeta's wellbeing...and for the first time he wondered if there was more to it than just care. He also noticed that Yamcha's body was tense with jealousy...

But he was not someone to mingle in other people's business, so he decided he'd leave them alone. He stubbed out his butt, and wished them goodnight.

 **Dr Briefs** : _"Goodnight kids! Don't worry about this, and enjoy your evening. He's going to be fine, B-chan."_ – he added while ruffling her hair – _"I'm off to bed now, I have that conference tomorrow morning, but you guys take care, ok?"_

She smiled back and nodded, and blew him a kiss, as Yamcha responded goodnight.

 **Bulma** : _"Phew!"_ – she sighed – _"That was close! That fu****g idiot! He doesn't know what's coming to him once he's awake...you just wait and s-"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Shhhh..."_ – interrupted Yamcha, whilst pressing a finger on her lips – _"Enough talking about him, Bulma. You heard your parents, he's going to be fine. Those Saiyans are practically indestructible. Now let's forget about Vegeta, and get on with our date, shall we?"_ – he added with his most charming smile, before checking the time. - _"It's not even nine o'clock...great! I can still call the restaurant and tell them we've had an emergency...we should be able to make it for half nine, what do you think?_ _I'm sure it's not a problem. Go wash your face from all those tears and be back in ten minutes, ok?"_ – he smiled at her and poked her nose – _"_ _Ten_ _minutes B, no more...or my_ _wrath_ _is going to be terrible!"_ – he tried to sound menacing as he jumped on her tickling her sides.

She giggled delightfully...

Oh how he loved that...

He stopped the "torture" and kissed her forehead.

 **Yamcha** : _"Off you go, B...be_ _fast_ _!"_

She smiled at him, wiped the laughter tears from her eyes, sat on his lap and pecked his lips.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh Yamcha...what would I do without you...?"_ – she hugged him tight and dived in for a second kiss. – _"Now...please, please,_ _please_ _don't hate me...but-"_

 **Yamcha** : _"No, you're not. I_ _do_ _hate you! You're not going there B, come on!"_ – he burst out frustrated, not even trying to hide his feelings about this whole situation any more.

Bulma was surprised by his reaction...

 **Yamcha** : _"I_ _know_ _what you were going to say! You wanna go there. It's been_ _weeks_ _we haven't been on a date! You can't always run after him! Like...what the fu*k B! You're_ _my_ _girlfriend, not_ _his_ _!"_

Now he was mad.

 **Bulma** : _"But Yamcha..._ _of course_ _I'm your girlfriend!...This has_ _nothing_ _to do with that! I'm not_ _running_ _after him or anything...I just want to make sure he'll be fine there...and that he's not going around killing nurses, or something. Like...you know Vegeta, Yamcha...he's not always playing with a full deck of cards..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"Yeah...right. I know him all right, B! I know him well enough to know what's going on in his mind when he looks at you...I know him well enough to know he'll_ _behave_ _when he has to...and_ _surprisingly_ _...I also believe he is smarter than_ _any_ _of you guys will ever credit him for. So yes Bulma, I do know him...he's no fool...he's playing his game...and has you right where he wants you..."_

 **Bulma** : _"_ _Now_ _you're just being ridiculous..."_ – she softly replied looking at the floor, whilst sliding from his lap to sit besides him.

 **Yamcha** : _"Maybe...or maybe not...I guess only time will tell... But you have a choice now B: go out for dinner with me, and forget about him for tonight, trusting your mother and a professional medical team can take good care of him. Or_ _run_ _after your stupid crush..."_

 **Bulma** : _"But Yamcha...it's nothing like that!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"It's_ _exactly_ _like that B..."_

Bulma exhaled softly, her eyes fixed on the floor, unsure what to reply...

She loved her boyfriend, she had no doubt on that at all...but she just couldn't get herself to let Vegeta go.

Why?! Even the Saiyan told her clearly that he didn't want her hanging about, but she just wouldn't find the will to step aside...

She sighed again, then felt Yamcha's warm hand kindly squeezing on her shoulder, before she looked at him, and saw love shining in his eyes. He caressed her cheek, in the sweetest caring way, before he kissed her kindly on her temple.

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma...I_ _swear_ _he is going to be just fine...Come to dinner with me, please...You'll see him first thing in the morning..."_

His voice was soft, and warm and pleading...and Bulma fought to hold her tears back. She never wanted to make Yamcha feel that way because of her...and felt the guilt of being the cause of all this pain...

 **Bulma** : _"Oh Yamcha, honey..._ _please_ _don't feel this way! You're reading things that aren't there...!"_ – she tried reassuring him, whilst bringing a lock on his unruly hair behind his ear.

He was the one to sigh this time...

 **Yamcha** : _"I just need to know...you'd choose me..."_

 **Bulma** : _"And I would! I would_ _always_ _choose you! Vegeta is just a friend to me...or whatever 'friendship' even means to him anyway...but I love_ _you_ _Yamcha! I am_ _only_ _saying I would be the worst possible company for you tonight...because I'd be at dinner...and willingly, or unwillingly, I would still be worrying about that as****e until I know he is home and well. Do you understand...? It's_ _just that_ _Yamcha...nothing more..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"_ _Nothing more_ _, you say?"_ – he tried to force a smile... – _"Oh B...it's hit you even harder than I expected..."_ – he softly shook his head, then he exhaled.

Bulma looked at him confused. He held her hands.

 **Yamcha** : _"I think you are right B...you should go visit him..."_ – he faintly whispered as he looked down at their hands. – _"Now...this is one of the hardest things for me to say...but, this is not working for me anymore B... I can't bear to be apart from you, but at the same time...I don't deserve to be your second choice, not when you've_ _always_ _been my first... I think we should take some time apart...and truly think about what we need and want at this moment in time..."_

Bulma just couldn't bear to hear those words and started crying, he kindly hugged her with tears brimming in his eyes. She struggled breathing, her pain so strong...he kissed her head and gently stroked her hair...

Neither of them spoke for a while. They were lost in their pain and were trying to cherish the comfort of their hug as much as possible...

Bulma was the first to break the silence. She steadied her breath and warmly looked him in the eyes.

 **Bulma** : _"...b-but Yamcha...you are_ _not_ _my second choice..."_ – tears were falling down again – _"I...I...i...it's just...I can't stop caring for that silly ape...I don't know why...I don't know what to say...I don't...but...I don't want to lose you!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Come here...it's all right B...you don't have to say anything...you won't lose me. I promise. This doesn't have to be forever..."_ – he kissed her sweetly and wiped away her tears. – _"It's not like we are breaking up and I don't ever wanna see your face again..."_ – he tried to comfort her by lighting up the situation. – _"Listen...I'm smitten with you...but I don't want to stay in a relationship that makes me feel unworthy just because I love you...it isn't fair B. You have to make up your mind...you have feelings for him...you can't deny it. You don't even have to admit it to me now, but...you should stop hiding it from yourself. You need to figure out what is going on there...or you will never be able to commit to a relationship...but at the same time...I need to be free to go my own way too...do you understand B? But I promise...you can believe me when I say that if there is any chance for the two of us to get back together...I'm all in for it. But we need to stay away from each other for a while...do you agree...?_

Bulma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

 **Bulma** : _"...if you think we really have to..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"...we do B, we do..."_

He kissed her forehead and held her tight, both of them shattered and at loss for words...but at the same time, somehow, deep inside...both of them knew it was for the best...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Spring everybody! :) How are u guys?

Sad chapter...I know...:'(...but this kinda had to happen...

Do you think this is a definite break up? Will they try to get back together? And if so...who is most likely to make the first move...? Bulma or Yamcha?

...and what will happen with that stubborn Saiyan...?! Will he finally let Bulma in?

Please let me know if you are enjoying the story so far...and if you have any advise for me ;)...please feel free to share your ideas! 3 :)

I LOVE to hear from you!

Thanks for the support!

Fav, Follow & Review if you enjoy :)

Bulma & Vegeta's "friendship" is work in progress...although...we do know he's no friend material...

But...with Yamcha out of the frame...is the prince's behavior going to change...?!

Chapter 8 is now up! :)

Talk to u soon!

Love,

Veggiesgurl xoxo


	8. Chapter 8 - Beneath you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 8 – Beneath you

As soon as Yamcha left, Bulma drove to the hospital.

She was hurt, confused, sleep deprived and exhausted.

Her head felt like it was about to explode, and her heart felt as it was forced to shrink to the size of a matchbox...

She didn't know anymore what to do, what to think, what to say, what to cry for...she didn't even know what she wanted. She had all her emotions tied up in a knot, and tangled together in her throat.

Bulma drove silently in the night, lost in her own thoughts...so distracted that she missed the hospital's parking lot twice.

She had to get her act together before meeting the Saiyan. Before assuring her mother that she could take it on from there.

The genius made it to the Coronary Care Unit and found her mother in the waiting room. Panchy was sipping some tea and leafing through an interior décor magazine.

Bulma sat down besides her, and warmly greeted her.

 **Bulma** : _"Hey Mom! I made it in the end! How are things going on here? Are there any news from the doctors? Is Vegeta all right now?"_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Oh, hi sweetie!"_ – Panchy sounded surprised – _"What are you doing here? I thought you were off to dinner with Yamcha...is everything all right...?"_

Bulma could sense a drop of worriedness in her mother's tone...but she really didn't want to problem her any further. She didn't feel like talking about her breakup, so she decided she'd play things down for the time being.

 **Bulma** : _"Well...yeah...we were planning to go... Yes. But...in the end...after everything that's happened...we just..._ _agreed_ _we should_ _postpone_ _the dinner to some other day...Yes! So...here I am!"_ – she tried to force a smile and sound as cheerful as possible... – _"Did they tell you anything about Vegeta yet?"_

Mrs Briefs eyed her suspiciously, then quickly hid her concern. She knew something wasn't quite right with Bulma. Her daughter's little act could maybe fool others, but surely not her. However, just as her husband, she was not one to stick her nose into someone else's business...so if Bulma didn't feel like opening up to her yet, she'd just wait for her to come around.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"I see!"_ – she smiled to her daughter – _"Well...not really, no...I'm still waiting for them to come with updates. I know they've given him some medicines to try to reduce the risk of another Sudden Cardiac Arrest, but they are still trying to figure out what caused it in the first place."_

 **Bulma** : _"Oh, ok...do you think they are going to keep him here for the night...?"_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"I'm not sure, honey...I guess it depends on what they find out."_

 **Doctor** : _"Mrs Briefs?"_ – formally called out a doctor on entering the CCU's waiting room.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Here!"_ – airily replied Panchy walking up to the doctor with Bulma.

 **Doctor** : _"Mrs Briefs, after thoroughly assessing your guest's health condition, we have luckily been unable to identify any congenital heart defect that might have caused the SCA. There are no pre-existing birth defects, so we believe the SCA was simply caused by overtraining in such extreme external conditions. There are no reasons for us to believe that Vegeta is at risk of a second SCA if he trains in safer environmental settings. We highly recommend 10 days of bed rest, before slowly easing back into a more moderate training regime. Other than that, as soon as he wakes up, he is free for us to go home"._

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Oh, this is great news doctor! Thank you so much! Bulma and I will make sure he recovers properly before getting back to training...Won't we honey?"_ – enthusiastically replied Panchy whilst addressing her daughter.

 **Bulma** : _"...sure..."_ – somehow sarcastically replied Bulma, astonished that her mother would actually believe that bed bounding the Saiyan for 10 days would be as easy as eating pancakes...

 **Doctor** : _"Good! Well that's all then. I believe he will wake up in a couple of hours. As I told you he is free to leave, but as it is already late, he could also just spend the night here in A &E, and leave tomorrow in the morning. Whatever is best for you. If the pain increases, or if there are any other symptoms, please come back to the hospital as soon as possible. But I do believe, given the right amount of rest, he is going to be just fine. Ok, I have to head off to the next patient now. Goodnight Mrs Briefs, Miss Briefs. Take care." _

**Mrs Briefs** : _"Goodnight doctor, thank you so much!"_

As the doctor left, Bulma sighed in relief. She was really happy to hear that Vegeta was well.

Of course there was still the "little" problem of how to tie him to the bed...

 **Bulma** : _"Well...it's great to hear that he is fine! Oh boy did he scare me this time! But how are we going to keep him in bed for 10 days?! I honestly don't even know where to_ _start_ _talking him into that! Oh well...I guess he'll just have to collaborate..."_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Oh Bulma dear..."_ – said Panchy giggling – _"You're worrying way too much about that! In my days...I wouldn't have had any problem coming up with at least a dozen ideas on how to keep that handsome young man in bed for a while... But oh my! What am I saying? I'm a married woman!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Mother!"_ – cried Bulma out loud, whilst blushing profusely.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"What?...are you really going to tell me that you never even thought about that...?"_ – she suggestively teased her daughter.

 **Bulma** : _"Of course I haven't!"_ – she defensively replied – _"You know what...I'm not even going to engage in this kind of conversation with you Mom...it's just_ _totally_ _inappropriate!"_

Bulma tried to regain her composure, but was already as red as a tomato...

Panchy smiled. She knew she had touched a chord...but would let her daughter be for the time being.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"As you wish honey! I am sure you're going to find a solution one way or another..."_ – she giggled merrily and winked.

Bulma exhaled in frustration and shook her head slowly...she knew this argument with her mother was a lost cause to begin with.

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Anyway...changing the subject: as you are here now...would it be ok for me to head back home? I am honestly a bit tired...and I think you can handle things pretty easily from now on...Would that be ok?"_

 **Bulma** : _"Of course Mom! No problem at all. I'm just going to wait for Vegeta to wake up and see if he'd rather go directly back home, or stay her for the night. It really depends on how he feels, I guess. But I'll be fine, no worries! Please go. Thank you so much for your help!"_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Oh great, sweetie! Thank you. I'll leave then. Take care...and be nice to that charming young man...will you...?"_

 _Nice my ass_...Bulma thought to herself already imagining the 'affable' conversation the two of them would be having once the Saiyan woke up...

 **Bulma** : _"...I'll try my best Mom...But it is the prince of all jerks we are talking about, you know...?"_

Her answer...didn't come out as gracious as she would have liked...

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"Bulma, behave! I don't care what the two of you have been on about. But he_ _has_ _just had a cardiac arrest! Please keep that in mind when you talk to him, will you?!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Of course Mom! I was just being silly...I'll be nice to him, I promise. Don't worry about that! You take care, drive safely, and sleep well, ok?_

 **Mrs Briefs** : _"All right then. Goodnight honey! Just call if you need anything! I'll anyway see you in the morning."_

 **Bulma** : _"Sweet dreams Mom. Bye bye!"_ – she kissed her mother goodbye and headed off to check on the Saiyan.

Bulma entered Vegeta's hospital room quietly. She didn't want to wake him up, he needed to get as much rest as he possibly could.

She walked closer to his bed and observed him. It never failed to surprise her that, no matter how beat up he was, that inborn smug little expression of his never abandoned his face.

She smiled. How could she care so much about that ass...?

He was literally a self-righteous, complacent and egotistical killer with the power to destroy an entire city with a blast. He was no 'bad boy' by the hot guy's guide...he was a criminal, fair and square.

Still...she was drawn to him...overwhelmed by an absurd need to 'protect' him...

To protect a man she'd be better off running away from...

To protect a man who couldn't possibly use any protection from the likes of her...

To protect a man who was desperately in need to be protected from his own self...

Bulma wanted to embrace him, to hold him tight, to draw the prince into a big fat hug and tell him that things were going to be all right...but she knew that was never going to happen with Vegeta. So she simply approached him, ever so softly stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers, and slowly dived in for a kiss on his forehead.

But things didn't go as expected...

The next thing she knew, she had a hand tightly wrapped around her neck and a Ki blast aimed at her heart.

The Saiyan's gaze was mere inches from her face.

If she'd ever thought she knew Vegeta's murderous glare by now, she had to think again...for she was witnessing, for the first time ever, the true empty stare of the cold-blooded assassin.

She was shaking in fear and about to pass out. But the instant black met blue, recognition flashed in his eyes...

 **Vegeta** : _"B-Bulma?! What the f..."_ – his voice was thick, horrified and broken.

He immediately dissolved the Ki blast and released her neck. She blacked out in that moment, and was dropping to the ground, when he managed to reach under her armpits and sit her on his bed.

 **Vegeta** : _"Bulma?!"_

The prince was alarmed by her lack of response when she deadly collapsed on his chest. But he could feel her heartbeat now and her soft frail breathing...and was glad to know her alive.

He sighed in relief.

That idiotic woman! What the fu*k was she thinking, creeping on him that way?! Did she have a fu****g death wish for crying out loud?! Stupid, foolish woman!

He was frustrated again. The last thing he needed right now was to worry for that moronic fool. But all she seemed to keep doing was sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Where were they by the way? This was no Capsule Corporation...was it a human hospital? Had something happened to him? He was again so confused...

He grabbed the genius by the shoulders and started shaking her firmly.

 **Vegeta** : _"Woman! WOMAN! Snap out of it already! And quit finding those ridiculous excuses to throw yourself at me! No one believes you anyway! Do you hear me?! Woman?! WOMAN! WAKE UP!"_

The Saiyan's voice and the rocking motion brought Bulma slowly back to her senses...

 **Bulma** : _"V-Vegeta...?"_ – she muttered in a shaky voice – _"V-Vegeta..."_ – she forced a smile on her suffering face – _"V-Vegeta you dimwit...you almost choked me to death you know...?"_ – she tried to sound ironic while in reality she was struggling to even breathe.

 **Vegeta** : _"_ _And_ _almost sent you to the next dimension, for that...without you even noticing..."_ – he spat back sarcastically whilst inwardly sorry to see her that way... – _"What were you even thinking anyway?! ...sneaking on me like that...? What an imbecilic fool are you to try such a move?! Haven't I warned you already to stay the heck away from me?!"_

 **Bulma** : _"And haven't_ _I_ _warned you already to take things easily instead of throwing yourself into some crazy irresponsible training?! You had a Sudden Cardiac Arrest you brainless dunce!_ _Respect_ _is a two way street dear fr-"_ – she didn't even manage to complete her sentence before she started to convulsively cough.

Vegeta growled deeply in his throat before he offered Bulma his bedside glass of water.

 **Vegeta** : _"Here. Now hush for a minute and drink, will you? Unless you are planning to choke, then of course suit yourself, please."_

His words were rude, but that didn't fool her. She knew that a gesture like that spoke volumes. He'd never openly show that his tainted heart had a warm side too...but that was ok by Bulma.

 **Bulma** : _"Thank you."_ – she whispered accepting the drink, looking at him shyly from down up.

Something about that gaze drove the Saiyan completely insane.

Her doe-like glance was triggering an ancestral need in him to take her, defend her, and comfort her, whilst his rational brain was telling him to kick her away.

How could she let herself be so vulnerable around him? He almost killed her, for god's sake! How stupid could she be?! She was driving him mad.

 **Vegeta** : _"You have to stay away from me woman, do you understand? I am dangerous, and I am_ _not_ _your friend. I kill people."_ – he threatened her through gritted teeth – _"You could have died by my hand just a few minutes ago. I am_ _not_ _like Kakarrot, I am_ _nothing_ _like him. Let go of any stupid idea you have of me in your head. For both of our sakes woman, LEAVE-ME-ALONE! I am giving you the chance to back away before it's too late."_

 **Bulma** : _"Too late for what? I don't understand Vegeta...why do you keep pushing me away? I'm not scared of you."_ – she spoke to him with her heart on her sleeve– _"Actually...believe it or not... I feel_ _safe_ _around you..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Safe? SAFE?! Now I know you've completely_ _lost it_ _! You feel_ _safe_ _around me, woman?!"_ – the prince lashed out at her coarsely, rage roaring inside him – _"Are you trying to belittle me, or what, woman?! You think I'm not dangerous or strong enough to hurt you?! You wanna see_ _safe_ _, woman?! You wanna see how_ _safe_ _you are around me...?!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Vegeta...calm down...I didn't mean it that way. I think you've completely misunderstood me...I-"_

He didn't let her complete her sentence. He grabbed her harshly by the wrists and started powering up slowly, burning slightly her skin in the process...

The minute he allowed his raising Ki to expand a bit his aura, he sent her flying across the room, smashing brutally against the wall.

Bulma fell violently to the floor, hissing loudly out in pain.

He hated himself for doing that the minute he heard her cry. What possessed him to behave like that towards her? He couldn't even say. Where had all his training gone? Had he lost all willpower to control himself around her? How had he allowed her to get under his skin so deep? He didn't even know himself around her anymore...

He could strangle her and make love to her all at the same time...

She had the power to reach some deeply hidden raw emotions he'd been trying to fight back all his life. He was a calm and balanced person normally...but around her he felt psychotic. He had to calm down immediately, and shut these feelings out already. Even he knew she didn't deserve any of this. But she had to stay the fu*k away from him!

He turned his gaze away from Bulma, trying to cover his guilty thoughts. Vegeta knew she wasn't badly hurt, but he knew he crossed the line this time. He just hoped this would finally push her away from him for good, so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this ever again.

But he realized the gods had clearly different plans for him the moment he felt the wench slowly approaching his bed. He braced himself for her wrath...

 **Bulma** : _"...and what was that supposed to prove?"_ – she was talking to him directly by his side, trying her best to hold her sobs back. – _"What was that supposed to mean, Vegeta? You think that makes you_ _dangerous_ _? You think that makes you_ _scary_ _? I only believe it makes you the king of fu****g as*****s, you stupid prick!...So your Ki is powerful enough to send me flying across the room...! WOW! Big deal!"_ – her voice was now angry and sarcastic. – _"How about you really show me that you mean what you say Vegeta? How about you truly prove to me how_ _dangerous_ _and_ _bad ass_ _you are, Prince of all Saiyans..."_ – she was now openly challenging him.

He exhaled in frustration, and crossed his arms.

 **Vegeta** : _"You still haven't had enough, woman?"_ – he rolled his eyes still facing the wall, avoiding to make eye contact with her.

 **Bulma** : _"Look at me Vegeta when I talk to you!"_ – her voice was now assertive and confident.

She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around to face her...of course he'd have to allow it, for that to work, but this time he did.

He scowled at her and shook his head, abashed at the woman besides him.

 **Vegeta** : _"What do you want Bulma?"_ – he replied annoyed, trying his best to keep his cool.

She smirked at him and looked directly in his eyes, no fear nor angst displayed. She grabbed his hand and brought it inches from her heart, his gaze now questioning and confused.

 **Bulma** : _"Show me what you've got Vegeta! If you give it your best shot, you might only need one..."_ – she annoyingly stated, trying to provoke the Saiyan.

After a moment of silence and utter bewilderment, he smirked at her and chuckled, trying to ease out the tension of this absurd conversation.

But she wouldn't have it.

 **Bulma** : _"I mean it Vegeta."_ – she ordered tugging at his hand.

Realizing she was all business, he addressed her more seriously this time.

 **Vegeta** : _"Stop it woman! Don't push your luck..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Shoot Vegeta!...if you think you can..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"...you think I can't...?"_ – He smirked at the genius this time challenging her in return.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh, I know you_ _can_ _...but I am also positive you_ _won't_ _."_

The nerve of this woman!

Oh well, if it was an adrenaline rush she wanted, he'd give to her...

 **Vegeta** : _"Very well..."_ – he stared directly in her eyes, a malicious grin adorning his face.

He started forming the smallest of Ki blasts in the centre of his palm.

In acknowledging it, Bulma tried in vain to hide a gasp and the shiver of fear that was shaking her whole body. She gulped discretely and looked straight ahead of her.

Her reaction widened the prince's smirk.

He directed more energy into his deathly blow, although the blast he had formed to begin with, was already sufficient to kill the defying genius.

Now that he was playing her game, he wanted to see how far he could push her.

He could see goose bumps covering her skin.

Vegeta directed even more energy into the Ki blast. It was now big enough for her to feel its heat dangerously teasing her skin.

Her breathing got erratic and her face was turning pale.

The prince was thriving inside. She had no idea how sweetly she was feeding his sadistic nature.

 **Vegeta** : _"Beg...and I might let you live. You can still save yourself...Bulma"_ – he whispered in a husky yet honeyed voice.

The Saiyan's tone gave Bulma shivers of a very different nature this time. How could she get aroused at a time like that? Maybe Vegeta was right after all...she was totally insane!

She shook her head sternly and raised up her chin. Both as a gesture of pride and to avoid getting burnt by the heat of the Ki blast, now nearing her neck.

He was impressed. She was totally bonkers, but she was also brave.

He'd have to give her that much.

He'd never admit it, but he actually admired that about Bulma...and as weird as it sounded...it strangely made him feel proud of her too...

But as much as he liked her, or better...as much that he didn't despise her...he wouldn't lose this challenge to Bulma. It was time for the genius to give up on her act and finally admit defeat.

He kept channelling more and more energy into the fatal Ki sphere aimed at Bulma's heart.

Starting to really fear for her life, she closed her eyes tightly and held in her breath.

Her body language was screaming terror, but she was stubborn enough not to give in to him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and carefully handled the energy sphere. He knew that if it touched anything in the room it would be 'lights out' not only for Bulma, but also for everyone else in the hospital and in the neighbouring buildings. It was becoming more of a juggling exercise, and with the genius keeping her eyes closed, there was no fun in it any more.

He dissolved the Ki blast and waited for Bulma to react...

But as soon as he realized that nothing was going to come from the frightened genius...he decided to jump in himself...

 **Vegeta** : _"You are not dead yet woman, but you_ _are_ _turning green... And if you keep your breath in just a little bit longer, you will surely be visiting King Yemma soon. How amazing would that be?! I'd get rid of you without even trying..."_

At his sarcastic remark, she let go of her breath, and inhaled most needed fresh air. She eyed him suspiciously and sought for the sphere, in the apparently newly safe room.

He enjoyed witnessing her discomfort so much...

 **Vegeta** : _"Above you!"_ – he coldheartedly bluffed.

She jolted at that and jumped on his bed, holding on to the Saiyan prince tight.

Vegeta was laughing inside and enjoying this farce, but he'd never admit it out loud. He'd keep 'playing' his part, and conceal his soft side, though she was again warming his stone heart...

He disapprovingly cleared his throat to display his annoyance.

 **Vegeta** : _"I beg your pardon...? What exactly do you think you are doing?"_ – he unpleasantly asked her.

Bulma blushed, and immediately released her grip. She acted on instinct, without even realizing that she'd thrown herself on him...Was he angry now?

He raised an eyebrow at her.

 **Vegeta** : _"So...? I'm waiting..."_

She was so embarrassed...she stared down at her hands whilst trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...I...I figured you wouldn't aim it at yourself so..."_ – she looked up at him quickly, before immediately returning to staring at her hands. – _"I'm sorry..."_ –she whispered more to the ground that at the Saiyan.

She was so cute in that moment, that he could have 'eaten' her right there and then...but he had to suppress his instincts... Having that woman around was just too bad for him.

He stared her down in a condescending manner, trying his best to increase her discomfort.

His little act was working like a charm, and she was falling for it like a moth to a flame.

But after a few moments of uneasiness, a sudden realization crossed her mind: the Ki sphere hadn't exploded...had he dissolved it after all?

She quickly scanned the room for a trace of the blast...nothing.

He must have dispersed it in the end...

She smirked.

She turned to him complacent, a smug expression now shining on her face.

 **Vegeta** : _"What?"_

It was her turn to be arrogant now...

 **Bulma** : _"Oh...don't you 'what' me Vegeta! You_ _know_ _I won! ...I was right all along! You didn't have the guts to hit me, did you? Turns out Mr. Bad Guy can't even kill a fly...!"_ – she teased him in a pompous, priggish way, whilst fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Now she was pushing her luck...and the prince was afraid that he'd lose it...

He had just spared her life, for crying out loud! And instead of being grateful...this insignificant weakling had the nerve to mock him?! Unbelievable!

 **Vegeta** : _"Bulma..."_ – he tried to maintain his composure – _"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you..."_

 **Bulma** : _"EMPTY THREATS"_ – she articulated to him, enjoying having the upper hand at this game.

 **Vegeta** : _"Now you've done it!"_ – he growled at her in a menacing tone. – _"You want trouble? You got it!"_ – He grabbed Bulma's dress by the top of the collar, and drew her right against his chest.

The physical spar thrilled the genius and she eagerly fought the prince back. But the quipao was not as resilient as her, and it tore in his hands in the clash.

The shredding sound suddenly caught their attention and brought the two's scuffle to a halt.

Bulma gasped and backed away from him, promptly taking care to cover her breasts.

 **Bulma** : _"Look at what you've done now, you moron! It was my favourite dress, you jerk!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Seriously?"_ – he scoffed her – _"You should be grateful it wasn't you..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Brute!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Fool!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Ass!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Bitch!"_

 **Bulma** : _"Twit!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Tsk...Twit? Really? Are you for real, woman? How old are you even? Five?! What is it with that outfit anyway? Are you a part-time whore by night?"_ – he mocked her with disdain.

 **Bulma** : _"Mind your words Vegeta! How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm wearing this dress because I was meant to go on a date, you jackass! But your childish little stunt ruined my plans!"_

The Saiyan groaned with disgust.

 **Vegeta** : _"My childish little stunt got in your way, little one...? Pwah! And what's that to you? I thought we'd already cleared, once and for all, that I am not your childhood boo!"_

His words were hurtful and emotionally charged, and were aiming to hit where it hurt.

 **Bulma** : _"Why do you have to be so mean?"_ – she tried to stay calm, but her eyes were stinging already...

 **Vegeta** : _"Because you just won't get off my case!"_

 **Bulma** : _"But I'm your friend, Vegeta! I was worried for you!"_

 **Vegeta** _: "YOU ARE_ _NOT_ _MY FRIEND, YOU FOOL! I do not need your help, I do not want you around and I've_ _definitely_ _had enough of your whining. Think of this as a '_ _business deal'_ _; there is nothing more in this for you. You provide me with training equipment that will help me become a Super Saiyan, and I might spare your life once I rule the planet. That is all there is to this, neat and clean. Any other_ _fantasy_ _of yours must be ruled out already! Are there any questions?! Buffoon?"_

Why was he doing this again? Why did he always have to mortify her? She was only trying to stand by his side.

It had been the longest of days for Bulma, between work, hospital, brake up and fights, her emotions had finally caught up with her.

She had lost all her filters, was bristling with rage, and was ready to lash out at the Saiyan a taste of his own bitter medicine.

 **Bulma** : _"And what would_ _you_ _know about friendship? What would_ _you_ _know about care? You haven't even managed to befriend_ _one_ _fellow Saiyan! Nobody has ever cared for you Vegeta! No one has ever given a sh*t about you! You are the less deserving being I've ever met! Even your_ _father_ _hasn't had a problem giving you the fu*k away as a little ch-"_

She froze mid sentence. What had she just told him? She was a monster!

Vegeta held in his breath and looked away from her.

She could swear that she'd seen pain in his eyes...

She wanted to beat herself up for her behaviour.

The tension in the room was unbearable.

Surprisingly, it was the Saiyan to break the silence...

 **Vegeta** : _"Wow Bulma...now that was beneath you..."_ – His voice was calm, raw and openly hurting.

Bulma had never wanted to cause him such pain.

Why did they always have to bring out the worst in each other?

She sighed. She felt powerless. She knew it was too late to fix the damage.

 **Bulma** : _"I'm sorry..."_ – she whispered to her feet, tears now streaking down her cheeks. She inhaled deeply, trying her best to find some inner strength to carry on. – _"Listen Vegeta..."_ – she continued softly – _"The doctor gave you 10 days of bed rest to recover. You are free to come back home but...I don't know...maybe it's better for you to stay here...maybe you are right...I should stay away from you... Just now I see how toxic I am to you...I am really, really sorry...but I can't undo what I've done..."_

She was heartbroken, and couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, so she slowly turned around to leave the room.

 **Vegeta** : _"Wait!"_ – his voice was assertive, but she could sense in it a veiled cry for help – _"Are you also planning on abandoning me now?"_

His tone was harsh, but it was trying to hide pain.

She found the guts to look him in the eyes. He was proudly fighting tears back.

 **Vegeta** : _"Take me home Bulma. You have my word that I will stay in bed until all bruises and injuries are gone."_

She couldn't even imagine how much it had cost Vegeta to mutter a phrase like that...

Could he possibly not only be promising to behave sensibly...but also asking her not to give up on him?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! How are you doing? :)

That was a LOOONG read...I know...but I hope you enjoyed it! :)

Bulma and Vegeta kept whispering their lines in my ears all week you know? I just couldn't make them shut up! Hahahaha LOL!

What do you think of these new developments? Has Bulma really disappointed Vegeta? Has either of them gone too far?

What do you think will happen now?

Do you believe they really bring out the worst in each other?

If you have a minute please leave a line to tell me your thoughts. I really appreciate all your support, and it really means the world to me :)

Fav, Follow & Review if you're enjoying this fanfic :)

I'll be back in 2 weeks, with a shorter chapter, I promise! :) Hahahaha

If you celebrate it, Happy Easter!

If you don't, happy Spring! :)

Love,

Veggiesgurl xoxo

PS...chapter 9 is up! ;) xoxo


	9. Chapter 9 - Saved by the bell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 9 – Saved by the bell

Neither the prince nor the genius tried to initiate a conversation on their drive back home.

They both felt beaten-up, hurt, guilty and confused.

Vegeta was idly looking out of the car window, lazily glancing at the nightlights, while Bulma was inscrutably concentrating on the road.

Big dollops of rain were falling on the windshield, gladly providing a lazy background to their otherwise uncomfortable silence.

The Saiyan was atypically at loss for words, perturbed by his emotional reactions.

He'd spent his childhood, and all his teenage years, building up walls to shield from harm his wounded heart.

What he thought was by now a dry impenetrable fortress, had just been pierced and was again enduring pain.

It was hardly the first time someone tried to use his past to 'weaken' him.

But no one had ever even managed as much as 'tickling' his boundaries.

No one, until this frail, insignificant, female human weakling had decided to crash in his life with a suitcase full of trouble...

The real problem was...he couldn't even blame her...

She wouldn't have had a chance to get to him, had he kept his defences up.

But he must have decided, some point down the line, that he'd trust her...

And had given her an opening to hurt him.

 _Oh Bulma..._ – he thought – _What are you doing to me?_

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

The genius had spent all night tossing and turning, eaten by her guilty conscience.

She was ashamed of her words, and felt as if she was the most horrible being on the planet.

She needed to apologize to Vegeta...and hoped that he'd accept her explanations.

The idea that he'd cut her out, once and for all, was sneakily tearing her apart.

Was it over? Was that it?

Had she lost both men she cared for in one night?

She'd fight to get them back, both of them...

But she could only deal with them one at the time...

And today the prince had to come first.

She got up early to work out a plan to earn his respect back.

He was a tough cookie...but she could handle that.

Bulma truly believed that a sincere, warm and heartfelt apology could touch even the most hardened of souls.

She had to find a way to get Vegeta to listen to her though...and that was going to be hard.

She'd first of all had to decide what to wear though...she couldn't just drop by in her pyjama...

She knew that the Saiyan wouldn't fall for any 'beauty cr*p'...but looking presentable couldn't but help...

After a quick shower, she threw on a casual grey mini skirt, and a white, low cut V-neck oversize jumper. It was easy-going, sporty, cosy and cute...and it made her look sexy with no effort at all.

She opted for a clean natural make-up, and she blow-dried her curls in messy waves.

The genius pulled on her knitted knee-length grey socks, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

 **Bulma** : _"Go get him girl!"_ – she encouraged herself – _"You've got this!"_ – she smiled.

She decided she'd take a short detour to the kitchen, to stock up on some yummy food treats for the prince.

If years of friendship with Goku had taught her one thing, it was that the way to a Saiyan's heart was through his stomach...

It was around 9.00 am when Bulma attempted to knock on Vegeta's door.

She really didn't want to wake him up, but she figured the prince would be awake by now...nine am was a juicy lay-in by his standards...

 **Bulma** : _"Hey Vegeta, it's me, Bulma...do you mind if I come in? I brought you some breakfast! I thought you'd be hungry by now..."_

She tried to keep her voice as cheerful as possible, but she was inwardly shaking, fearing for the upcoming confrontation...

Minutes passed, and the Saiyan didn't deign her with an answer.

Bulma could even hear the sound of her heart throbbing with concern...

She sighed softly.

She knew he was up; he just wasn't going to make this any easier for her...

She knocked again.

 **Bulma** : _"I'm coming in...I'll just leave you some food on the side for later, if you're not hungry now..."_ – she sweetly stated whilst pushing his door open.

She sugar coated her words way too much for her normal self...unaware that this was sending the prince an unequivocal signal, that she was clearly up to something.

Vegeta was sitting in his bed in the dark, arms crossed and scowl facing the wall.

He had no intention of talking to her, and he didn't as much as acknowledge her entrance.

The genius pushed the food trolley in slowly, she shyly observed the Saiyan before hopelessly staring at the ground...

She shook her head gently, and exhaled softly, he clearly had decided to ignore her.

How was she going to work things out from there...?

Oh well...she'd first of all have to find a way to break the ice...then hopefully some better idea would come...

 **Bulma** : _"Good morning Vegeta! How are you?"_ – she first tried with a heart-warming greeting. – _"Are you feeling any better today? Did you sleep well tonight? ...I am sure you must be_ _starving_ _by now...!"_

Uncertain on what to say or do...she just threw at him the most impersonal collection of lame questions her mind had been able to muster. But she realized, it was a stupid idea, the moment the words left her mouth.

Of course his majesty didn't even bother replying to that, and she felt like shrinking smaller and smaller...

 **Bulma** : _"I...um...was unsure of what you liked having for breakfast so I...um...brought different kinds of savoury and sweet options for you to try...there's fruit...continental breakfast...a fry up...French toast...croissants...crêpes..."_

Her voice pitched up an octave as a result of her unsteady breathing.

Bulma's uneasiness was slowly starting to show...

As if the Saiyan needed any more evidence of her distress than her frantic erratic Ki...

Vegeta quietly exhaled, rolled his eyes to the wall, and unperceptively shook his head.

How could he make it any more obvious to her, that he was clearly unwilling to engage in any sort of conversation...?!

But the genius was as unyielding as they got.

Not wanting to give up on her attempt to get him to listen to her, she decided she'd try with another topic...

 **Bulma** : _"...you know...I was thinking that maybe you might get a bit bored sitting here all day on your own, so...I thought I could bring you something to watch! I have two DVDs here with the first season of my favourite series...do you wanna have a look?"_ – she suggested with a somewhat 'innocent' enthusiasm that made the prince sick to his stomach...

His reaction this time was by far more explicit, as he attempted to scare her away with a deep low growl...

 **Bulma** : _"...m-maybe_ _not_ _then..."_ – her voice quavered for a moment before she quickly regained her control. After all...coming from Vegeta... any reaction was better than no reaction at all...

She still wouldn't give in, and scanned the room looking for some 'clever' conversation topic idea.

When she reached his windows, and drew the curtains open, the prince's patience was edging its limit...

 **Bulma** : _"Hey Vegeta! Look at this! The sky has finally cleared up, the sun is shining again! Isn't it such a lovely d-"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Enough of this!"_ – harshly cut in the Saiyan – _"What the fu*k do you want from me, woman?! You've been_ _lingering_ _here, for ten minutes or more, blabbering only nonsensical bullcr*p! As you're clearly not here to speak about weather and time, just get on with it already, or get out of my face!"_

...just so typical 'Prince of the Assholes"...

Bulma was taken aback and offended, but after all...he was giving her a chance to speak up...

For this once maybe, she should swallow her pride, and welcome this opening for a dialogue.

She crossed her arms in protection, and slowly walked over to his bed.

With her head looking down, and slightly tilted to the side, she glanced at him for a second, getting her fill of his resentful frown.

 **Bulma** : _"W-was it so obvious that I...?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Yes."_ – he cut her out irritated – _"Now just say what you need to say, and_ _leave_ _! We've had enough small talk for today."_

Bulma nodded to the floor and sighed, she was trying really hard to come up with the guts to apologize to him.

She looked up at him with a gentle gaze.

 **Bulma** : _"May I sit here?"_ – she kindly asked, indicating the edge of his bed.

 **Vegeta** : _"No."_ – he replied with a clear sense of finality.

But the genius had already made up her mind, and decided to sit down anyway.

That provoked the Saiyan's exasperated grumble and his frustrated and aggravated outburst...

 **Vegeta** : _"Why do you fu*king even bother asking, if you are anyway going to do whatever the fu*k you want?!"_

 **Bulma** : _"...because I'm polite...?"_ – she feigned naivety, perfectly aware that he wouldn't fall for her antic.

The smallest, sneaky little smile suddenly arose on her face. She quickly tried to hide it by biting her lip and looking away, but she could never be fast enough to trick the Saiyan. And she of course got caught in her foolish, little prank, her cheeks now turning bright pink.

Vegeta just couldn't believe his eyes. There was nothing that could crush this woman's spirit...

It was another of those moments, when he was battling inside, unsure on whether to send her directly to hell, or pin her to his bed right there and then...

As a result, he simply took a deep breath in and decided to avoid either option.

He snorted in disgust, recollected himself, and harshly addressed her with ire.

 **Vegeta** : _"Woman, this is your last chance to talk, before I start questioning myself on why I'm still keeping you alive..."_

She tried her best to hide a smile, and nodded slowly.

There was another of his 'sweet' empty threats...

There was the ruthless, grumpy prince she grew accustomed to...

Maybe she did have a chance to be forgiven after all...

She took a minute to compose herself, then spoke meaningfully.

 **Bulma** : _"Vegeta I'm...I am actually here to apologize to you..."_ – she expressed herself calmly, carefully picking her words – _"What I said to you yesterday, was wrong on so many levels... I'm so sorry! I first of all...I...I don't know a thing about your past, and I should never have said such a horrible thing about your father...I don't know what got into me, but...I swear...I didn't mean what I said...I didn't mean any of it!"_ – her voice was now shaking, as she stared down at her lap, not strong enough to face the Saiyan...

The prince was observing the genius attentively, again at loss for words...

No one had ever apologized to him, never like that...never like they actually meant it...

 **Bulma** : _"I can't believe I reacted that way...I was upset, angry and exhausted... Yamcha had just broken up with me, I was so worried for you because of the cardiac arrest, and honestly, after I'd spent all night tending on you Vegeta, I got so fed up of you constantly trying to push me away! But that is by no means a justification for the terrible things that I said...I know that I've hurt you...and I'm sorry! I wronged you, and I would do anything I can to make it up to you. But please...tell me...do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me...?"_

Bulma had now broken down in silent tears. Still avoiding Vegeta's gaze, she was trying to hide them, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

The Saiyan was also struggling to deal with his emotions: his heart was beating erratically, while his body was feeling petrified.

He didn't know what to say, and his mouth was dry.

Again the woman had managed to break through another secret entrance in his soul...

Such a heartfelt apology had warmed up his heart, making him feel respected, cared for, and possibly even...'loved'?

These emotions were all so foreign to him, that he didn't even know how to name them.

And to top that off, a small glimmer of hope, had also just started sparking inside of him...

The trivial notion of Bulma free from her 'mate', was triggering some stubbornly kept hidden feelings in him...

Of course he'd forgive her for the outburst, he'd forgiven her before she even stepped into his room.

He knew he played a big part in pushing her to her limits.

He knew that deep inside she didn't mean a word she said.

He knew that it was he who had given her the 'opening' to hurt him...

He knew...

But what the genius couldn't possibly understand, was that he wasn't mad at her for what she said...he was angry at himself for warming up to her...and unconsciously letting her in.

 **Vegeta** : _"Bulma...look at me."_

He needed to look in those eyes...

His voice broke the silence, and startled her. She could swear that her heart skipped a beat.

She breathed softly, centred herself, then gently turned to face the young Saiyan.

Her eyes were still red from crying, but the tears were finally gone.

She was inwardly shaking, fearing for his answer...

But Vegeta didn't utter a word.

He just looked at her, naked soul to naked soul, for the first time 'not wearing a mask'...

Looking in her eyes, he had an even better access to her feelings.

He could see her pain, and perceived her Ki as an unrecognizable mess of fear and guilt.

He hated to be the cause of her distress.

And wished that he was able to just listen to his heart, and draw Bulma into a hug.

But he couldn't.

His pride and his brain would stop him. They wouldn't let him give in to such emotional, worthless weaknesses.

His aim was to become a Super Saiyan, and these mangled up feelings, that the human elicited, were starting to stand in his way...

But wouldn't it be nice, just for once, to feel warmth...?

No.

He knew he had to avoid it...it was so tempting and luring, that it could easily become an addiction...

He needed no distractions on his path.

But at the same time...he had promised her he'd stay in bed until he'd recovered...

It was not the time to get stronger and train.

He could of course be heartless, and just push her away...

But he knew Bulma way too much, not to anticipate that she wouldn't get off his case, until she'd found a way to get him to forgive her...

So here was the question:

How to comfort her without showing weakness?

How to reassure her without giving her access to his doubts?

He averted his gaze from the genius.

There was no way to think rationally, with those doe eyes staring back at him, pleading him for forgiveness...

Vegeta sighed.

Probably just being his callous self around her, should ensure Bulma that nothing had changed between them. He'd let it slide, avoiding any questions or enquiries.

He turned back to her, 'badass' mask back on, and his home run provoking smirk...

 **Vegeta** : _"Humpf! Forgive?!...There is nothing to_ _forgive_ _woman...! How ridiculous can you be?! Did you really think, that your pathetic little words, could even as much as_ _tickle_ _me?! Hurt me...?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! Fly low, woman...get off that little power trip of yours!_ _Nothing_ _you can say or do, has_ _any_ _impact on me, whatsoever! You are no more that a bothersome minor nuisance."_

Bulma was taken aback by his answer; she wasn't expecting something like that at all...

She could have sworn, that just a minute ago, she saw pain, bafflement and loneliness in his eyes...

For the very first time, she caught a glimpse of the man, and not the 'character' he'd been playing for most of his life.

But this moment was gone, vanished into thin air...

There he was...back to playing his 'role', denying everything that he felt.

She sighed; this was Vegeta all right...

She wouldn't try pushing him more though...she knew in her heart that he'd forgiven her, and that this was his twisted little way to give her proof of that...

 **Bulma** : _"Oh well...I guess it's all right then..."_ – she concededly replied. – _"Is this the fu***d up Saiyan way to tell a person that you're not mad at them anymore...?"_ – she playfully provoked him.

 **Vegeta** : _"Humpf!"_ – he turned his face away from her, and dramatically crossed his arms. – _"Of course not, woman! I am_ _mad_ _at you_ _regardless_ _! No matter what you say or do!"_ – he scornfully said, sounding more like a bothered brat than an angry Saiyan.

Bulma smiled, she weirdly found that sweet.

She knew the prince was kidding, and that she was probably not going to get any closer to a friendly reconciliation than that joke...

That was Vegeta's way to make peace with her.

But if he was going to have it his way...then she would have it hers...

She slowly scrabbled to get closer to him...and leaned in with her nose to softly touch his cheek.

Vegeta froze at the contact.

The genius evilly smirked...it wasn't often you could catch the prince off-guard.

 **Bulma** : _"I believe a thank you is due anyway..."_ – she sweetly whispered, before she ever so gently pecked him on the cheek.

A light blush started forming on Vegeta's cheeks.

The genius couldn't help but notice it, and smile.

She knew the prince would 'kill her' if he caught her laughing at him...so she really had to struggle to suppress her giggles.

Vegeta turned to face her; his signature murderous gaze was now on.

But the combination of scowling and blushing on his handsome features, was too enticing for Bulma to feel threatened...

She actually found him adorable...

She had to both bite her lips, and cover her mouth, to try to hold back her delighted laughs. But it was such a poor cover to her happy elation, and her eyes were now shining with joy.

 **Bulma** : _"I never thought I'd live long enough, to see the Prince of all Saiyans turn red..."_ – she tentatively teased him.

 **Vegeta** : _"You won't live long enough to tell..."_ – he threw back at her.

She smirked, and rolled her eyes at him.

 **Bulma** : _"Now aren't you the big bad guy...?"_ – she mocked – _"I was just expressing my_ _gratitude_ _, silly!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"How about expressing your_ _death wish_ _next?"_

 **Bulma** : _"Oh my Vegeta!"_ – she voiced out bored – _"Don't you ever get tired of your threats...?"_

That being said, she turned on herself, and picked up some grapes from the trolley.

 **Vegeta** : _"Weren't those for me...?"_ – he questioned irritated.

 **Bulma** : _"Yeah, but if you're not going to eat...I will!"_

She stood up and walked to the foot of his bed.

 **Bulma** : _"Listen, dear prince!"_ – she spoke to him with enthusiasm – _"How about we call this a truce? You'll be bedridden for over a week...so you'll need all the company you can get..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"...please don't feel the need to entertain me..."_ – his words slithered out like a snake.

But the genius was unconcerned.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh, shush Vegeta!"_ – she brushed it away – _"You know that you need me right now..."_

She crawled her way onto the foot of his bed, and wriggled to lean on the footboard.

 **Vegeta** : _"_ _Now_ _what do you think you're doing?"_ – he asked annoyed.

 **Bulma** : _"I'm just trying to make myself comfortable!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"No one invited you."_

 **Bulma** : _"I don't care!"_ – she stuck her tongue out at him.

 **Vegeta** : _"Huh! I sometimes_ _do_ _believe that I'm dealing with a_ _kindergartener_ _! Besides...WOMAN! I CAN SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR! FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_

Bulma had just found a comfortable position by the footboard. She was leaning on it, hugging her knees to her chest...but she had completely forgotten that she was wearing a mini skirt today...

 **Bulma** : _"Ooops..."_ – she blushed, quickly tucking her knees under her bottom.

Vegeta sighed loudly, and shook his head in disapproval.

 **Vegeta** : _"Does the word_ _decency_ _mean_ _nothing_ _to you?!"_ – he reproached her harshly.

 **Bulma** : _"...I'm sorry..."_ – she stared at her lap.

 **Vegeta** : _"No you're not!"_ – he replied to her matter of fact.

She eyed him questioning, not sure she understood what he meant.

 **Vegeta** : _"Are you?"_ – he prompted her.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders delicately; an innocent look in her eyes. Her gesture caused her V-neck jumper to slowly slide over her shoulder...

Not only was her creamy skin exposed...but this also revealed the absence of any undergarments beneath the sneaky gliding sweater.

The genius did nothing to stop 'the fall'...

Vegeta's eyes instinctively roamed over her body, before he immediately caught himself staring, and turned his head to the side.

 **Vegeta** : _"I'm going to give up on you!"_ – he exclaimed in frustration.

He always tried his best to control himself around Bulma, but she was surely making it a nightmare...

She smirked.

Now she knew what he meant.

He wasn't that unaffected by her after all...

This knowledge made her glow inside. She sure knew how to play with that...

Without adjusting her jumper, she slowly crawled closer to him to sit by his side.

She then poked him gently on the shoulder, with the tip of a finger.

 **Bulma** : _"Please don't..."_ – she sweetly asked.

He'd had enough of her childish games.

Vegeta turned to her abruptly, and grabbed both of Bulma's arms in one hand. He then pushed her on the bed, and towered her, as he inched his face closer to hers.

 **Vegeta** : _"Enough!"_ – he sentenced, before tracing with a finger the hem of her fallen V-neck, by this point dangerously bordering her nipple. – _"Who's blushing now...? Huh?"_ – he maliciously taunted her, addressing her scarlet cheeks.

Bulma gulped down a gasp. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation.

 **Vegeta** : _"Do you realize, that you are_ _willingly_ _sitting on the bed of a very bored and murderous Saiyan? Wasn't my last warning enough for you to understand...?"_ – he huskily threatened the human. His fingers were now teasing her lips, and pulling her lower lip down. – _"Perhaps you need a little reminder...?"_

Bulma was enticed by what was about to happen...

Her heart was throbbing erratically, and her breathing was out of control.

Flames were melting their way down her core, as she closed her eyes to welcome his lips.

But the contact never happened...

Bulma's silly ringtone started playing in the background, killing the couple's moment in a beat.

She cursed inwardly, and couldn't hide a small grunt of disappointment.

It was the quietest of squeaks, but the prince, of course, caught it.

It was his turn to beam inside...she seemed to be enjoying this even more than he did.

Pretending to be completely unmoved by these events, he confidently mocked her about.

 **Vegeta** : _"Well...I guess you've been saved by the bell this once. But fear not,woman...you won't always be as lucky as this time..."_

He moved off her, enjoying her troubled expression.

Bulma realized he had caught her, and was teasing her...but she didn't even care anymore.

She was fuming, mad at whomever had 'dared' to interrupt one of her rare moments with the Saiyan...

Who even knew if it would ever happen again...?

She picked up her phone, and checked the screen.

Gee, this better be urgent!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello! :) So...I'm back ;)!

Bulma and Vegeta were almost about to kiss...?! Do you think he would have gone through with it...or was he just teasing her? And if they did kiss...would they have stopped there?

Most importantly...what would YOU have done when the phone ringed?

Bulma, babe...just my opinion but...are you STUPID!? :P! Just grab him by the neck and french him already! Hahahaha

Jokes aside...are they finally opening up with their feelings?...or are they only still playing around...? I would love to hear your thoughts!

Thanks for the PM's, the reviews, the favs and follows on this story! I love you guys so much! :*!

RANDOM QUESTION...are there any Ranma/Akane fans out here...? (Obviously from Ranma 1/2) How would you feel about me writing a series of one-shots on them?

FEAR NOT! _The prince and the genius_ will  always be my first priority :)!

Thanks for all your love and support!

If you are enjoying this story and u haven't already...fav, follow & review! It means so much to me :*! Really :)

I'll see u in 2 weeks guys!

Much love!

Veggiesgurl xoxo

Chapter 10 is finally up! :) xx


	10. Chapter 10 - No phone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 10 – No phone

Bulma stormed out of the room frustrated, escorted only by the annoying chuckle of the amused Saiyan.

Not only had they been interrupted when something might have finally been about to happen, but also his 'royal arseness' was now laughing at her, thoroughly enjoying having caught her yearning for his lips...

 _Obnoxious as****e!_ – she thought to herself. He would never let her off the hook now...

But...whatever. What's in the past is in the past.

She scrolled through the list of recent missed calls...

She didn't even manage to pick up her phone on time. Grrrr!

Why was it never on silent when it so conveniently could have been...?!

Anyway...no point on crying on spilled milk.

Miwa Daze...? Why was her PR contacting her? Was there something important planned...?

She sighed, recollected herself, and called Miwa back.

 **Miwa Daze's Answering Machine** : _"Hi, this is Miwa Daze of Capsules Corporation. I am currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thank you."_

Bulma growled at Miwa's greeting...if it wasn't that urgent...then why did she bother calling?!

She exhaled in frustration, and waited for the beep...she'd leave a message anyway...

It was weird for her PR to be calling her.

 _BEEP!_

 **Bulma** : _"Hi Miwa, this is Bulma Briefs. I believe I just missed your c-"_

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Good morning Bulma!"_ – Miwa immediately picked up her phone – _"How are you? Is everything all right?"_

Bulma was put on guard by her employee's cautious tone; she was not being her usual self...and that clearly meant there was something up...

 **Bulma** : _"Hey! Yes! Everything's good, thanks! Why are you asking...?"_ – she subtly enquired.

Miwa and Bulma's relationship was a professional one. If Miss Daze was calling...something had happened.

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Well...it's because of Yamcha..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Yamcha? What about him...? Is he all right?!"_ – a sense of guilt started spreading in her guts. She hadn't spoken to him since they broke up last night...had he done something stupid? Did he end up in an accident? Bulma was now genuinely concerned.

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Oh, yes! Yes! He's just fine! No worries! It's nothing like that. You...um...you...haven't been on the Internet yet today, have you?"_

 **Bulma** : _"I...no. Why? Please Miwa, do speak up! I'm starting to get a bit nervous here... What happened?!"_

Miwa sighed.

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Well...I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...it's already all over the media. Someone took a picture of Yamcha making out with Kyla Bloom yesterday night...and the press is now going_ _crazy_ _trying to figure out what happened between the two of you..."_

Bulma's mouth dried. She was speechless...and felt like a mountain was pressing down on her lungs...

True, they had broken up last night...but still! It was so sudden!

She didn't even have the time to process it! She thought it was just another of their meaningless fights. The reality of it hit her hard. It was over...and everyone knew.

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Bulma?...are you alright? Are you still on the line? Do you want me to come?"_

Miwa's alarmed voice shook Bulma back to her senses.

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...yes. I'm fine. I guess...I just...I didn't know. We kind of broke up last night but...I...I-I wasn't expecting this, like...at all..."_

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Oh, I'm so sorry Bulma, I...is there anything I can do for you?"_

 **Bulma** : _"No...Thank you Miwa. I'm fine."_

 **Miwa Daze** : _"I'm so_ _so_ _sorry Bulma! Yamcha's manager has asked me to meet her in her office at 3 pm. We'd like to come to an agreement on some sort of 'official version' of the story. I don't know...would you like to come? Please don't feel like you have to. Yamcha might be there as well. We could always meet up earlier, if you prefer, and you can tell me what you'd like me to say."_

Bulma's breathing was heavy, she felt hurt and betrayed.

She just couldn't believe that Yamcha ran into another girl's arms only hours after breaking up with her...

She wanted to talk to him, she needed to confront him.

 **Bulma** : _"No...it's all right Miwa...I'll be there. Don't worry...I'll be fine. Thanks for the call...I'll see you later then."_

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Are you sure? You really don't need to come..."_

 **Bulma** : _"I know...it's all right. I'm just not sure about the address...would you mind sending it to me?"_

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Of course. I'll text you. I really do admire your strength Bulma...but please take care...will you?"_

 **Bulma** : _"I will...thank you! See you in a bit Miwa! Goodbye!"_

 **Miwa Daze** : _"Goodbye."_

Bulma hung up the phone feeling drained...the news struck her like a thunderbolt.

She allowed herself to lean on the corridor wall, and slowly slide down to the floor.

She took a few deep breaths...and sought the courage to check the media...

It took her less than 10 seconds to find Yamcha's incriminating picture.

There he was, in the VIP section of some luxurious club, smooching this ravishing model.

Tears started flowing freely, until emptiness found space in her head.

She just wanted to disappear, go back to sleep, and pretend this never happened.

She then stared at the picture, and anger overcame void.

How dare he do that to her?! She would speak her mind.

Bulma was definitely not a person to stew in her own juice...he would hear her out, whether he liked it or not.

The genius couldn't even wait for 3 pm, and the meeting they had planned, she'd take things in her own hands, Bulma Briefs style.

She de-capsulated her car, turned the engine on, and in less than ten seconds she was flying.

Whilst approaching her ex-boyfriend's familiar apartment, she was seething: Yamcha's last words to her were echoing inside, and revealing themselves as a castle of lies.

After parking her car, and approaching the building, she charged straight to his door, ready for battle.

It was 10:30 am, and as far as she knew, Yamcha may still be in bed at this time...

It was a Saturday morning, and he'd partied all night, but she just couldn't be bothered to care.

She didn't even care if that Kyla girl was there with him...she'd give him a piece of her mind.

Banging on the door, and leaning on the bell, she'd scream until he'd come out of his hole...

 **Bulma** : _"Yamcha, you jacka*s! You open the door! You lying, deceiving son of a wh**e! Cheater! Assho*e! Idiot! Bastard! FUC***G OPEN THIS DOOR!"_

She kept slamming, and shouting, and ringing his bell...most possibly waking up all of his neighbours...but she wouldn't stop until he'd come out.

It was less then a minute when Yamcha turned up, but to Bulma that felt like a lifetime.

He opened the door, still not fully awake, sporting red eyes, dark circles, and a clear pillow face.

 **Yamcha** : _"B? ...What are you doing here? What's going o-"_

SMACK!

His voice was muffled from just waking up...

Bulma didn't even try to let him finish his sentence before she slapped him in the face.

 **Bulma** : _"You bastard!"_ – she threw at him.

Yamcha was facing the side because of her slap. He instinctively covered his cheek with the palm of his hand, although her hit of course didn't hurt him...

He was confused though; they had broken up peacefully last night, so he didn't quite understand her behaviour.

The martial artist turned to face the genius, puzzlement in his eyes, pain in hers.

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma...?"_

She couldn't hold her sobs back anymore, and she broke down in tears whilst hammering her fists on his chest.

 **Bulma** : _"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! You liar! You fu****g, cheating piece of shi-"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma, calm down!"_ – he silenced her whilst grabbing her wrists. – _"What's going on here? Would you mind filling in the gaps for me?"_

His quieting ignited her anger; she loathed his fake portrayal of candour.

She sternly freed herself from his steady grasp, and quickly reached out for her phone. Just a few seconds later she found the compromising article, and thrust the screen to his face.

 **Bulma** : _"How is this for a gap filler?"_ – she spat at him.

Yamcha stopped her hand before she smashed the mobile in his eyes.

He was used to her fits of rage...and got ready for 'war'.

 **Yamcha** : _"Is this how you want things to be? Really?"_ – he scolded her, sighed, and grabbed the phone from her hand, slowly shaking his head in disapproval.

 **Bulma** : _"Read!"_ – she kept her ground.

 **Yamcha** : _"Hot news! Yamcha and Kyla: A night of passion for the emerging top-model and the ex Taitans star! Exclusive pictures of their burning rendezvous...has Bulma Briefs been finally ditched?!"_ – he read the article's title in shock, then dreadfully scrolled down for the pictures – _"...sh*t..."_ – he muttered between his teeth.

 **Bulma** : _"Sh*t? Sh*t?! Is that all you have to say?! Sh*t?! You pathetic son of a bi**h?!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma_ _please_ _hush! We're giving a show here...! Would you please come in?!"_

 **Bulma:** _"No! I don't care if I wake everyone up! I want the whole world to know what a jacka-"_

Yamcha covered her mouth to muffle her shrieks, and dragged her forcefully into his loft.

Once out of earshot, well into the house, he released his grip from around her.

 **Yamcha** : _"CALM DOWN!"_ – he reproached the genius, before making his way to his open space's kitchen.

 **Bulma** : _"FU*K YOU!"_ – she threw back at him, then stomped her way to the sofa.

Yamcha snorted, then tried to regain his composure.

At least one of them should try to keep their cool...

 **Yamcha** : _"Would you like some coffee B?"_ – he tried to be nice.

 **Bulma** : _"Does it look like I need one?!"_ – she replied bitterly.

 **Yamcha** : _"Chamomile tea maybe...?"_ – he teased.

She threw her right middle finger up at him in response.

Yamcha rolled his eyes at her behaviour, and decided she needed some more time to steam down.

He made a coffee for himself, and walked over to Bulma, opting to bring her a glass of her favourite juice.

 **Yamcha** : _"There you go..."_ – he offered her the cup– _"Can we have a conversation like two mature adults now?"_

Bulma accepted the drink but didn't turn to face him.

 **Bulma** : _"I hate you..."_ – she whispered to the ground.

He sighed, and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

 **Yamcha** : _"I am sorry for what happened B...I had no idea there were paparazzi around. It seems like this whole thing has been blown way out of proportion..."_ – he tried to apologize to her.

 **Bulma** : _"Tsk...as if_ _that_ _is the point..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"What do you mean? What_ _is_ _the point then?!"_ – he asked confused.

 **Bulma** : _"You canoodling that 16 years old!_ _That_ _is the point!"_ – she sassed back at him. – _"Is she even here now?! Snuggling your body pillow maybe?!"_

The martial artist exhaled in exasperation.

 **Yamcha** : _"No, Bulma. There is nobody here. And she is 22 by the way..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Oh! How_ _sweet_ _...you've learnt all your trivia about her..."_

He shook his head bewildered.

 **Yamcha** : _"Whatever Bulma."_ – he conceded in surrender. – _"Why do you even care? We're not a thing anymore, if you remember..."_

 **Bulma** : _"As in of 10 minutes ago?!"_ – her words were charged with anger and sarcasm. _– "You_ _disgust_ _me Yamcha! It took you less than an hour to hook her up and get some ass! You make me sick to my stomach! ...What was it you were saying yesterday...?"_ – she mocked him with repugnance. – " _'I can't_ _bare_ _to be away from you'... 'You have_ _always_ _been my first choice!' LIES! FU*K_ _YOU_ _YAMCHA!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma...please!"_ – the warrior tried to defend his actions. – " _I felt lonely and confused after leaving you...I was panicking, my head felt blank. I just wanted some distraction and to feel some sort of comfort. I ended up in that club...she was there...we kissed...I...I just needed to fill in that emptiness..."_ – he kept trying to justify himself. – _"That is all...! I_ _couldn't_ _have imagined this would have ended up all over the Internet..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Lies! Lies! LIES! I'm so_ _fed_ _up with your fu****g lies!_ _Fu*k you_ _Yamcha!"_ – she screeched hysterically. – _"How do you expect me to believe that it is true?! How do I know that this was not going on from before?! It was all too sudden, Yamcha! You disgust me! You are nothing but a filthy double-crosser..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"Double-crosser?! Bulma...what the...!"_ – Yamcha let out a breath in disbelief – _"How is Vegeta by the way?"_ – he accusingly implied.

 **Bulma** : _"Vegeta?!"_ – she cried offended – _"Don't you even_ _try_ _that Yamcha...! He has_ _nothing_ _to do with all this!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Oh...but he has_ _everything_ _to do with this Bulma."_ – he replied with certitude.

 **Bulma** : _"Oh really...? So you decided to publicly humiliate me, because I felt the need to be by a friend's side in a moment of need?!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"Cut the bullsh*t out Bulma!"_

 **Bulma** : _"No!_ _You_ _cut the bullsh*t out!"_

 **Yamcha** : _"I can't believe I have to listen to all this crap..."_ – Bellowed the ex-baseball player, before huffing and slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

Bulma also exhaled in exasperation. These last few days had been the hardest for her...and she was thoroughly done with the drama...

 **Bulma** : _"Have you spoken to your manager yet?"_ – she enquired with a regained calmness in her voice.

 **Yamcha** : _"No. Why?"_

 **Bulma** : _"She is meeting my PR at 3 pm. They want to agree on an 'official version' of the story to tell the press..."_ – she air quoted her speech – _"Ridiculous! I believe the_ _whole_ _world should know how you so viciously cheated on me..."_

 **Yamcha** : _"Bulma..._ _enough lies_ _."_ – he stated with a finality in his tone that suggested he was not going to engage in this conversation any longer. – _"We broke up yesterday evening_ _before_ _any of this happened. You know that. Stop denying it! I am sorry for all the negative press attention...but I couldn't have anticipated it. Sh*t happens...and it's unfortunate...but I_ _haven't_ _been cheating on you. We both know that. This is_ _my_ _version, this is the_ _truth_ _, and_ _this_ _is where I'll stand."_

The severity of his voice got her crumbling down.

Her body and mind broke down in exhaustion...tears dropping from her hurt blue eyes.

 **Bulma** : _"I hate you..."_ – she whispered in a shaky breath.

 **Yamcha** : _"I am sure you do B..."_ – he softly replied with genuine and sincere understanding.

He wanted to hug her, and comfort his teenage sweetheart...but he wasn't quite sure how she'd react...

He got closer to her, cupped her face in his hands, and then tenderly wiped all her tears.

Bulma stubbornly refused to look at him.

 **Yamcha** : _"Come here..."_ – he sweetly tried to draw her into a hug but she forcefully pushed him away.

 **Bulma** : _"Don't you_ _dare_ _touch me! Don't you_ _dare_ _lay your filthy hands on me!"_ – She lashed out at him with the ferocity of a tiger.

Yamcha raised his hands in surrender, to signal her he'd leave her alone.

He then reached out for the Kleenex box that he kept in his coffee table's drawer.

 **Yamcha** : _"Tissue...?"_ – he gently offered.

Bulma grabbed a few. She dried her eyes and blew her nose, before talking herself into calming down.

She then looked up at him...and tears fell again...

 **Bulma** : _"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_ – she hammered his chest with all of her might, until she gave in to exhaustion, and collapsed on Yamcha's trunk. – _"...I hate you..."_ – she whispered to his heart; conviction, and all of her fight gone...

 **Yamcha** : _"I know..."_ – he softly told her, before lovingly kissing her head.

 **Bulma** : _"I don't ever want to see you again..."_ – she muttered as she raised her chin to meet his gaze.

Yamcha looked at her, with pain in his eyes... but he knew that he could just nod in acceptance...

 **Bulma** : _"As it seems to mean so much to you...I'll let my PR know, that we broke up consensually,_ _before_ _that kiss ever happened... But we are_ _done_ _Yamcha."_ – she declared assertively, standing up from the martial artist's sofa. – _"I won't be coming back to you ever again. This is the last time we are talking. You are as good as dead to me now. I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see your face, and I do not want to have you around. Don't show your face at Capsules Corporation, because you are_ _not_ _welcome anymore. This is the end of our 15-year rollercoaster ride Yamcha. Goodbye."_

The genius left, without a second glance back. Leaving a speechless, and an emotionally depleted man behind...

Bulma drove back home feeling drained.

She felt as if, in these last few days, she'd been the emotional punching bag of both Yamcha and Vegeta...

Of course she realized she played a part in this, but she felt way too exhausted to even try to think things rationally through...

She decided she'd write to Miwa, and get herself out of the meeting...she really couldn't face her ex anymore...

 **Bulma's e-mail to Miwa Daze** :

Hey Miwa,

I am sorry, but I don't think I am going to make it to the meeting today.

I just met Yamcha, and I changed my mind. I really don't want to see his face again.

We spoke, and somewhat 'agreed' on the fact that we broke up before he kissed with Kyla Bloom.

I honestly don't even care anymore...I just don't want to talk about it any longer.

Thank you so much for taking care of this.

I doubt I'd have the patience to deal with the press right now.

Have a lovely afternoon.

Regards,

Bulma Briefs

EVENING

The genius spent all the afternoon in her lab, trying her best to catch up with work.

Phone switched off and away from reach, she threw herself into data structures and algorithms to lull herself into distraction. She did everything she could to divert her thoughts off on a tangent.

Still...night came...and so did time to face reality...

She took a shower, threw on her baby-blue cloud patterned pyjama, pulled her locks up into a big messy bun, and finally plopped down on her bed...

She sighed heavily. She dreaded to check the news...but her curiosity was tormenting her...

Bulma reluctantly turned on her phone, and braced herself before facing the 'truth'...

She immediately found one of the last articles published on Yamcha:

' _ICE SHOWER PLEASE: Ex Taitans star Yamcha and dazzling model Kyla Bloom are too sexy a couple to be true! Exclusive new pictures of their now burning love...brace yourself for some steaming hot kisses.'_

The genius just couldn't believe her eyes...new photos of the two were up, and they were dirty...

He was fondling her beneath her top...whilst she was 'riding' him with no discretion...

Desire and longing were clearly imprinted on both their faces.

Bulma failed at trying to hold her tears back, jealousy and possessiveness were overwhelming her weakened soul.

She bawled her eyes out for over an hour...scrolling through all the articles she could find, and stalking both Yamcha's and Kyla's profiles on social media.

She was 'torturing' herself...but couldn't stop...

Her constant blubber and erratic Ki, caught the attention of a certain Saiyan Prince 'sleeping' only a few rooms across the hall...

'Sleeping'...well that was an overstatement...

He was trying to get some rest, but couldn't manage to close his eyes because his thoughts kept wandered off to the annoying woman...

What was up with her anyway?!

He scanned all of her family's and friend's Kis to see if something serious had happened to any of them...but nothing. They all seemed perfectly fine...all...but her...

He had to know what was going on. One hour of snivels was more than he could stand.

He tried to tell himself that he would go to Bulma's room only to yell at her and tell her to shut up...

But in reality...he was dying to know what was troubling her...and was hoping that she'd be all right...

He stormed in her room without seeking permission, ready to play his best 'jerk act'...

 **Vegeta** : _"Enough whining, woman!"_ – he assertively requested, when taking in Bulma's gloomy aura.

She was sitting on her bed, shoulders slumped over her knees...when he startled her with his unexpected entrance...

 **Bulma** : _"Fu*k you Vegeta!"_ – she threw a cushion at him – _"Hasn't anyone taught you to knock?! You scared the sh*t out of me! You stupid baboon! And I could have been naked, you perv!"_

Vegeta easily caught the pillow, and smirked...

 **Vegeta** : _"You didn't really come across as the prude type woman..."_ – he teasingly implied, reminiscing her little morning's act...

 **Bulma** : _"Humpf"_ – she shot daggers at him, before turning her face to the wall.

She averted her gaze to display some fake rage...but truth be told...she was blushing...

He walked towards her bed, grabbed her vanity's chair, and straddled it to sit right before her.

Bulma looked at him surprised. This was really uncharacteristic Vegeta behaviour...

He never sought her out if not for training equipment...and he had never stepped into her room...

Having him invade her 'personal space'...somehow really brought her on edge...she felt exposed, and somewhat naked, but was still drawn to his obsidian eyes.

The prince grinned...he perceived and enjoyed her uneasiness.

 **Vegeta** : _"So woman, what's the fuss...? Your wails have been giving me a headache..."_

 **Bulma** : _"See for yourself!"_ – she handed him her phone – _"Can you believe this?!"_ – she asked outraged.

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, before grabbing her mobile phone and scrolling through the pictures of the weakling with the bimbo...

He looked confused.

 **Vegeta** : _"I thought you broke up with him..."_

 **Bulma** : _"I did, but this was like two hours after our brake up! This is not normal Vegeta! He disgusts me!"_ –rage started resurfacing at the memory – _"He's a fuc***g bastard, as*hole, jacka*s, cheater, liar, sh*thead, jerk!"_

The prince raised an eyebrow at her.

 **Bulma** : _"What?!"_ – she cried out offended – _"Are you going to_ _defend_ _him now?! Is it just because he's a man?! Then everything is ok, right?! Fu*k you too, Vegeta! Get lost!"_

He smiled; he liked her burning with passion, way more than he liked her being sad...

 **Vegeta** : _"For starters...I don't give a sh*t who that pathetic excuse for a warrior shags, woman..."_ – he patronizingly stated – _"And secondly...I believe this act of yours is a little hypocritical..."_

 **Bulma** : _"What do you mean?!"_ – she defensively attacked him.

 **Vegeta** : _"Tsk! If you're too thick to understand...I'm not gonna spell it out for you..."_ – His voice was sarcastic, and hinting at something Bulma couldn't quite catch... – _"Anyways, are you coming? Or are you planning on staying all night weeping in here on your own...?"_

She looked at him confused, very confused...did he have a fever or something?!

This was not the Vegeta she knew...not that she minded...

 **Bulma** : _"Coming..._ _where_ _...?!"_ – she asked him suspiciously.

 **Vegeta** : _"To Namek."_ – he replied scornfully, dropping her phone on the bed – _"To my room, you idiot! I thought it was clear I was bedridden for ten days...!"_

She blushed uncontrollably...was he suggesting...?!

No! That couldn't be true...!

She inwardly shook her head to try to brush her naughty thoughts away...although...

He must like her a little bit more than he gave away, for seeking her closeness so openly...

The new realization made Bulma eye him wickedly...

 **Vegeta** : _"What?"_ – he asked in a matter-of-fact way, when he noticed her new change of heart.

 **Bulma** : _"I thought you hated my company..."_ – she maliciously teased.

 **Vegeta** : _"Oh, that I do."_ – he provocatively confirmed – _"But, believe it or not, I loathe your snivels even more than I do your presence..."_

She rolled her eyes and snorted, turning her face away from the prince.

The Saiyan grinned...it was so easy to get her mad...

He gently poked her on the cheek to regain her attention.

 **Vegeta** : _"So? I'm not going to ask twice... I_ _do_ _have other ways to cut the water works, you know...?"_

 **Bulma** : _"Like sending me to the next dimension, dear prince?!"_ – she challengingly turned to him, defiance shining in her eyes.

He was amused...

 **Vegeta** : _"Well...that's an option, yes."_ – he smirked his signature smirk at her – " _I am glad you're finally starting to understand who you are dealing with...It was just about time, Bulma..."_ – he clearly mocked her. – _"Let's go..."_

He stood up and placed the seat back in its place, grabbing a tissue from the vanity in the process. He turned and he pressed it right onto her face, playfully shaking his hand on her features...

 **Vegeta** : _"You're disgusting..._ " - he joked.

Just that moment she realized she had snot running down from her nose...

She shook her head and light-heartedly laughed...

How could he be just so hatefully adorable...?!

The genius reached out for her mobile, and stood up to follow him.

 **Vegeta** : _"No phone!"_ – he stated with finality.

Bulma's cheeks turned red and her heartbeat fastened...was he saying that because of their 'missed kiss'?!

Did he want to avoid any possible interruption in case something like that happened...?!

The Saiyan couldn't see her, as he was leading the way, but he did perceive a clear spike in her Ki at the mention of the 'guilty phone'...

He knew exactly what she was thinking...and decided he'd 'torture' her some more...

 **Vegeta** : _"No funny ideas either, woman!"_ – he affirmed in a cold voice – _"We are just watching something together..."_

She stuck her tongue out at his back, sure she wouldn't be noticed...but he turned to catch her 'act' just in time...

Bulma blushed again a little, and he rolled his eyes. Then she merrily caught up and grabbed his arm...

He raised an eyebrow at her, and shook his head in disapproval...but conceded this little familiarity.

 **Vegeta** : _"So...what were those two series you were talking to me about...?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys! I am SO SO SO sorry for being 1 week and 1 day behind schedule...

I had pneumonia, and have been really sick for over 10 days :'(!

Sorry!

I'll try my best to get back on schedule ASAP! I promise :)!

So...how do you feel about these new developments?

Has Yamcha cheated on her, in your opinion?! Is she over reacting...?

Do you agree with both Yamcha and Vegeta that she is kind of being a little hypocritical...?

What are your thoughts?

And about VEGETA going to her room to pick her up?! WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?!

Is something going to happen?! ...hihihihihihihi?!

LEMON wise...as I promised...THEY WILL COME...maybe not NOW NOW...

Please do bear with me, and give them a little more time...they are slowly starting to burn...;)!

Thanks for your reviews and opinions! :)

They help me shape my thoughts on where to take the story...so keep them coming 3

Follow, Fav & Review if you enjoyed :)!

...and I'll hopefully be back in 2 weeks!

Love u all!

Veggiesgurl xoxo

Chapter 11 is up! :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Igaléfulás

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 11 – Igaléfulás

After Vegeta's uncharacteristic visit, the genius curiously followed the prince to his room.

Officially, he just wanted to tell her to shut up...but Bulma wouldn't fall for that...

There was something atypical about his behaviour...

And what was tickling her curiosity was trying to figure out the motif behind it...

Was he bored of being all day in bed? Did he 'miss' her?

Were her sobs really that annoying? Was he worried?

Could he possibly want to pick up their 'last encounter' from where they left it...?

She was lost in her thoughts, when she somehow perceived that the Saiyan was waiting for an answer...

The problem was...an answer to what?!

She had completely dozed off as he spoke...

 **Vegeta** : _"Earth to Bulma?"_ – he sarcastically addressed her, with an amused glint shining in his eyes.

Her focus found him with a small start. She instinctively let go of his arm.

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights...

Bulma had no idea what he was talking about...and she blushed a little in embarrassment.

 **Bulma** : _"I'm sorry...what did you say...?"_ – she shyly tried to excuse herself.

 **Vegeta** : _"Seriously woman?"_ – he patronizingly addressed her – _"Daydreaming about that 'missed warning' again...? Who would have thought you liked being 'punished' so much? You must be into some sub/dom I gather...?"_

He managed to keep a straight face, whilst bluntly teasing her.

He loved to provoke the genius; and was starting to get addicted to it...

 **Bulma** : _"I WHAT?!"_ – her temples felt as if they were about to explode from the blood rush that reddened her face. – _"How_ _dare_ _you ask such personal questions Vegeta?! Besides, do I look_ _anything_ _like a submissive woman, you jerk?!"_ – she spat her answer at him, angrily hitting his shoulder to further assert her position.

The prince had to muster some serious self-control to hold back from bursting out laughing...

 **Vegeta** : _"Well...as you're asking me...yes, I believe you do."_ – he replied with his poker face on, tormenting her as a cat with a mouse – _"Not that I'd have anyway to know for sure..."_

He led the way into his bedroom, and Bulma followed suit.

She was mad at him for the string of sinful implications he was throwing at her...

 **Bulma** : _"Exactly! As you have_ _no way_ _to know, and it's_ _none_ _of your business...stop suggesting these depraved, disgusting accusations!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Depraved...? Disgusting...?"_ – he sensually slurred.

He slowly closed the door behind them, and for some inexplicable reason, Bulma jumped at the sound of the turning doorknob...

The prince briefly smirked to the door on perceiving the woman's Ki spike. He then slowly turned to face her, sporting his chilling, cold-blooded expression...

He took a step closer to her, and stared in her ocean blue eyes.

 **Vegeta** : _"So you're blindly judging other people's rightful sexual preferences, woman...?"_ – he replied with a suggestive and enveloping voice that got Bulma shaking in need...

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...I didn't mean it that way...! I couldn't have known...I...I never meant to offend you if that's your thing Vegeta..."_ – she stuttered flustered, as she walked backwards to stay away from the Saiyan, now strutting towards her.

His gaze was so intense it was burning her down, and her core was starting to melt...

When the back of her knees hit the side of his bed, she gasped in a mix of both craving and fear...

He kept strolling towards her, until he was mere inches from her face.

After a staring contest that felt like endless to the genius, he suddenly smirked, and gently poked her on the nose.

 **Vegeta** : _"I can't believe you fell for it, Bulma! You're such a fool, Miss Briefs!"_ – He mischievously teased, finally releasing his chuckles out loud.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears!

He was laughing and ribbing her, and enjoying himself indeed...

 **Bulma** : _"Oh shut up!"_ \- she pushed him away offended, but also a bit charmed by this playful side of him – _"And look at you! Not only you've finally learnt my name...you seem to know my surname too! Impressive! I guess you have no more excuses to address me as 'woman' you jerk!"_

He wrapped his fist around the front of her pyjama and firmly pulled her up towards him.

The tug was strong enough for her to have to rise on her tiptoes to meet it.

Her nose brushed against his...

 **Vegeta** : _"I will address you as woman, wench, or whatever I please, whenever I please...woman."_ – he stated with his most obnoxiously sensuous voice, before blocking her slap to his cheek. – _"Don't you dare."_ – he threatened, his breath now dangerously taunting her lips.

After a hiatus of 'hunger', he abruptly let go of her, before turning to sit on his bed.

 **Vegeta** : _"So...those two series, woman...?"_ – he returned to his most casual speech, as if nothing before that had happened.

Bulma froze on the spot for a minute, her back to the bed and the prince.

It would take her a lifetime to figure out her guest, and artificial moons to control the emotional tides that he elicited.

Was he bipolar or something? How could he even switch between moods like that?

She sighed for lack of understanding, and shook her head in disbelief.

Giving up on their banter, she looked around for the two DVDs.

They were still laying on the food trolley she brought in that morning.

She bent down to pick them up, and couldn't help but notice that he still hadn't finished his food. This presented her with a perfect cue to provoke him...

 **Bulma** : _"Well this is bit disappointing for a Saiyan...! Where has all your 'alpha-male' appetite gone Vegeta...? I brought you this breakfast with so much love..."_ – she honeyed her joke and pouted to display fake dismay.

The prince read through her sham like an open book...but was still up to play her game...

 **Vegeta** : _"And your extent of Saiyan knowledge spans as far as...?"_ – he solicited lazily.

 **Bulma** : _"Son-kun could have finished this in less than ten seconds..."_ – she challenged the prince, hoping to inflame him...

Vegeta kept his calm.

 **Vegeta** : _"If a concussed moron, with severe memory loss, sates all your_ _scientific curiosity_ _towards an alien species...then there is not so much I can add to this conversation..."_

Touché!

Vegeta had won this little confrontation, and smirked with pride.

He had just stirred her interest to a new level...and knew it...

Bulma had never thought of him that way...but he had a point.

She had right under her roof what was possibly the best specimen of the most feared warrior race in the universe...and still...it had never crossed her mind to try to learn more about their diverse anatomy, culture and traditions...

 **Bulma** : _"Actually...you're right."_ – she shyly admitted – _"It never crossed my mind because...I'm so used to having you guys around, and you look so similar to human beings, but...it's true, you_ _are_ _of an alien species...and I know basically_ _nothing_ _about Saiyans. I'd love to learn more though!"_ – she added with genuine enthusiasm – _"Why don't you ever talk to me about your kind...?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"You've never asked, woman."_

 **Bulma** : _"Fair enough...but be honest...would you have told me if I inquired...?"_

The prince shrugged his shoulders and defensively crossed his arms.

 **Vegeta** : _"Probably not. I wouldn't see the utility anyway."_ – he sternly replied.

 **Bulma** : _"Why?"_ – she questioned him warmly.

 **Vegeta** : _"Because there are no more Saiyans left, woman. Because Vegeta-sei has been destroyed."_ – he tried to hide his pain diverting his gaze from the genius... – _"Besides...you would have died within one minute after setting foot on our planet..."_

 **Bulma** : _"How so?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"First, you wouldn't have withstood the gravity, and second..."_ – he turned to face the genius with a derogatory glimpse in his eyes – _"...any righteous Saiyan would have murdered you on the spot after assessing your pathetic power level."_

 **Bulma** : _"What?! Why?!"_ – she cried out offended.

 **Vegeta** : _"Because you wouldn't have been of any value to us."_ – he complacently replied, enjoying her affronted expression.

 **Bulma** : _"Ridiculous!"_ – she spat out outraged – _"There are an_ _infinite_ _number of more important benefits I could have brought to your people! I am an invaluable, prized genius, Vegeta! And there are way more worthy abilities in a scale of values than pure strength, you barbaric monkeys!"_ – she shouted maddened.

 **Vegeta** : _"Not to a Saiyan."_ – The prince sentenced.

He savoured vexing her, and smiled when she crossed her arms in anger, and stuck her nose up in the air. He loved provoking her...

 **Vegeta** : _"Woman...enough arguing..."_ – he playfully tugged at the hem of her pyjama – _"The series...?"_ – he tried to change topic to calm her down.

 **Bulma** : _"What about_ _you_ _, Vegeta?"_ – she turned to face him, unable to drop the conversation.

 **Vegeta** : _"_ _What_ _about me?"_ – He feigned confusion, but his smirk gave him away...

He knew exactly what she wanted to hear, but had decided not to give it to her.

She groaned in frustration, and hated how he always had to torment her...

 **Bulma** : _"Do you also agree with this 'enlightened' Saiyan core value system?!"_ – rage and sarcasm perspired through all her pores.

The prince's grin only grew wider...confrontation was shining in his eyes.

 **Vegeta** : _"Of course I do woman! I'm a Saiyan..."_

She gritted her teeth at him and breathed out from her nose.

Her whole body was shaking with anger.

Bulma's fist clenched so tight around the two DVDs, that she felt the cases starting to crack.

She sought his eyes once again, and was determined to get her answer...

 **Bulma** : _"So I'm worthless to you...mighty prince of all Saiyans?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"That's a loaded question...I'm not going to answer."_

 **Bulma** : _"Bu-"_

 **Vegeta** : _"No buts Bulma. This conversation is over."_ – he stated with an undoubtable sense of conclusion.

Yet, she wouldn't have it.

She so stubbornly sought for an answer, that he just wasn't willing to give her.

 **Bulma** : _"You met me over one year ago Vegeta...why am I still alive?"_

It was his turn to express frustration.

He was done with this strife.

 **Vegeta** : _"I ask myself that very same question every day, woman. I unfortunately still have no answer. What are you trying to dig out? I am through with this."_ – he authoritatively replied – _"I called you here to watch something together so you could stop that unbearable weeping...but I must admit...the uncontrollable nonsense spilling out of your mouth is actually borderline worse."_

Bulma huffed and look away from him, softly dropping the DVDs on his bed.

She realized that this was all she was going to get from him...and that she should probably pick her battles better...

 **Bulma** : _"Fine."_ – she replied in a huffy tone. – _"Where should we_ _sit_ _to watch these series anyway?"_

Vegeta smirked, and nonchalantly relaxed against the headboard of his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head, and rested one foot over the other.

 **Vegeta** : _"Well...as the TV is there..."_ – he indicated with the smallest of chin movements. – _"This seems like the most comfortable option to me woman..."_

The prince tilted his head slightly to the side, to suggest she took a seat right besides him...

There was something about his manners, and his discreet insinuations, that lured her and irrationally drew her to him.

It took her all of her will power, and immense inner strength, not to jump on that bed and embrace him...

Instead, she held her breath in, and sought for a sharp and bold answer.

 **Bulma** : _"I thought you made it clear this morning, that I wasn't welcome on your bed. What made you change your mind, Vegeta...?!"_ – she challenged him, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned and accepted her staring dare; testing her patience with his confrontational glare.

 **Vegeta** : _"I think you're too smart for your own good, little one..."_ – he provocatively teased, sitting up to face her. – _"Do you need a formal invitation letter to join me on my bed...?"_ – He grabbed her by the arm, before she could reply, and gently tugged at it to bring her off balance.

She fell face first on the bed, core pressed on his lap, and bum perked up on his bedside.

 **Vegeta** : _"There you go! Let me know if you need it 'stamped' too, woman..."_ – he jokingly played, taunting to spank her, enjoying the genius' flushed face.

 **Bulma** : _"VEGETA!"_ – she screamed scandalized, shocked by the Saiyan's behaviour.

Her cheeks turned as red as a rose as she scurried to get herself out of the compromising position.

The prince couldn't keep his giggles in no longer, and cracked up into the purest, deep-rooted of belly laughs.

Bulma was in awe...

Forgetting the embarrassment of the previous scenario, the sound of his laughter mesmerized her, making her feel like a privileged witness of a secret she shouldn't have known...

She sat crossed legs on his bed, right before him, observing the warrior amazed.

After calming down from his blissful guffaw, he softly brushed the laughter tears from his eyes.

He looked up at her, and genuinely smiled.

Bulma could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

 **Vegeta** : _"You're funny woman..."_ – he sweetly told her, whilst trying to read in her eyes.

 **Bulma** : _"_ _I'm_ _funny?!"_ – she asked surprised – _"Have you noticed your recent behaviour?! You're acting_ _weird_ _Vegeta...! This is so not you!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Weird...? Oh right! This is_ _so_ _not me...! It must be true if stated by prince Vegeta's expert Dr Bulma Briefs..."_ – he derided in a patronizing tone – _"Let me guess...you were again presuming to know_ _everything_ _about something you know absolutely_ _nothing_ _about. Pathetic. Please don't tell me you thought you had me all figured out woman...as_ _that_ _would be thoroughly disappointing..."_

Bulma blushed a little and looked down. He had again caught her red handed...

She sillily assumed that his 'stubborn, badass self', was all that the prince had to offer...

 **Bulma** : _"I guess you're right again Vegeta..."_ – she admitted in a guilty whisper – _"I'm sorry..."_ – She bit her lower lip and observed him with remorseful eyes.

He exhaled loudly and shook his head in disbelief...

He was somehow upset to find out that she hadn't expected a different side of him...but was determined not to let it show...

 **Vegeta** : _"Whatever woman...I really don't give a sh*t about this. But there has been __way_ _too much talking, and I'm over it. Can we just move on to those series?"_

Bulma nodded and reached out for the two cases. All this talking, discovering, taunting and teasing had almost drained her out too...

Interaction with Vegeta was a clashing of swords...and she also needed a new beginning...

 **Bulma** : _"Ok! So...the first one I have is called 'Game of Thrones'"_ – she handed him the DVD as she moved on with her explanation – _"It's essentially a 'war series', placed in a fantasy land, where many different tribes and noble families battle against each other in order to claim their right to the 'Iron Throne'; which is basically the throne which rules over the 7 Kingdoms of this land. It's very well done! I actually think you would really like this one..."_ – she gave him this small background information, and waited for the prince's reaction.

The Saiyan observed the cover attentively, and seemed to be intrigued by the plot.

 **Vegeta** : _"Looks like a surprisingly adequate choice, woman. What else can you tell me about it?"_

 **Bulma** : _"Well...it's kind of gruesome and graphic...but I'm sure you can handle that. And there is a lot of fighting involved...plus intrigues...boobs...and sex..._ _plenty_ _of sex actually..."_ – she purposefully specified, wanting to see if she could get him to blush a little...

But the prince saw through her game, and turned the tables on her.

 **Vegeta** : _"It seems like it's everything I've ever known in life..."_ – he challenged her back, with his low husky tone, arms crossed over his chest and wickedly grinning.

She felt her cheeks starting to burn again...and secretly cursed him for having all this effortless influence on her...

 **Bulma** : _"The plenty of sex part too...?"_ – the question flowed out of her mouth before she could stop it...her voice was hoarse and croaky, and gave her emotional state away...

The genius looked down at her hands and played with her lips again, trying in vain to hide her embarrassment, and god only knows what...

The prince's smirk grew wider as he savoured this small victory over her.

 **Vegeta** : _"Wouldn't_ _you_ _wanna know...?"_ – he breathed leaning closer to her, as his eyes sought the blue depths of hers.

She looked back up at him, with her unfiltered expression, and hopelessly fell victim of his gaze.

Bulma wished she had on him 10% of the power she held over other men...but the Saiyan made it always oh so clear, that it was him dominating their little exchanges...

This was new to her...and at the same time both terrifying and welcome...

 **Vegeta** : _"Tell me about the other one, woman."_ – he sternly asked, disrupting her short reverie.

 **Bulma** : _"The other...? Oh yes! Sure!"_ – she shook her head softly, coming back to reality, and reaching out for the second DVD – _"Ok! So..._ _this_ _one..."_ – she tentatively started, trying her best to pick the right words for him – _"Is ...a_ _little_ _bit different... I'm not sure it's your thing... but... I just_ _wish_ _you would give it a try... It is really funny actually...!"_

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

Her cautious words, and her beating around the bush behaviour, were unequivocal signals that she was up to something...

She made a funny face, closed her eyes tight, and hastily brought the FRIENDS Season 1 DVD in front of her face.

After a few seconds of receiving no reaction from the warrior, she slowly slid down the case to peek at him...

He was looking at her with his most condescending facial expression, and she needed no words to know what he was thinking...

 **Bulma** : _"I_ _KNEW_ _you would react this way!"_ – she jokingly pretended to be mad at him – _"You're so_ _predictable_ _Vegeta!"_ – she teased the Saiyan, and stuck her tongue out at him.

 **Vegeta** : _"Predictable? Really? How so?"_ – he defied her, ready to take on a new battle.

 **Bulma** : _"Well...you_ _do_ _know that you just keep on repeating your_ _three_ _...actually..._ _four_ _favourite key concepts over, and over, and over again...don't you...?"_

Vegeta grinned, he was curious to see where she would take this.

 **Vegeta** : _"No. Not really. Care expanding?"_

 **Bulma** : _"Sure!"_ – she took this as an open invitation, and decided to mock him by trying to mimic his own, gruffly voice – _"_ _First concept_ _: Kakarrot, I'll get stronger than you! I'll beat you!_ _Second concept_ _: Woman! Come fix my Gravity Chamber already!_ _Third concept_ _: I'm going to kill you! You stupid, idiotic wench! And last but not least...my very favourite_ _Fourth concept_ _: I am NOT your FU****G FRIEND!"_

She giggled out loud and was proud of her little imitation.

Vegeta was surprised to see that she seemed perfectly unconcerned about the fact that he could easily take this the wrong way and kill her...

However he genuinely didn't...

He was trying his best to muster his maddened expression...but he honestly found her little gag entertaining.

Yet the game wasn't over...and he still had a chance to hit back...

 **Vegeta** : _"Utterly humorous, woman! Especially considering the fact that it was coming out of the mouth of a snivelling weakling, who's only repertoire consists of the most predictable clichés to try to get laid..."_

Bulma's jaw dropped in disbelief! Did he really believe that?!

 **Bulma** : _"Vegeta! How_ _dare_ _you say something like that?! I was not...! I-I'm not...! I-I...I! Grrrrrrr!"_ – she jumped at him in frustration and tried to strike his cheek.

He obviously anticipated Bulma's blow, and stopped her effortlessly.

 **Vegeta** : _"I already told you not to try that, woman."_ – his voice was harsh and held an admonishing undertone.

His iron grip around her wrist was gentle enough not to hurt her, but strong enough to prevent even the smallest of movements.

The genius could only sigh in surrender, and release the tension in her body.

She somehow ended up on her knees, straddling the prince's legs...

She knew she had no chance sparring physically with him...but she couldn't keep her smart mouth shut...

 **Bulma** : _"Why? Scared of getting hurt, Saiyan...?"_ – she held his gaze with a defiant look.

He smiled a smirk at her that held a private secret...

 **Vegeta** : _"That's not for you to know, little one..."_

After a few moments spent taking in the challenging expression of the prideful young woman, he unexpectedly 'attacked' her, by harmlessly biting the genius' nose.

 **Bulma** : _"Ouch! What did you do_ _that_ _for?!"_ – she screeched at him from instinctive reaction, rather than from actual pain...

 **Vegeta** : _"Get off me woman!"_ – he ordered sternly, his playful tone seemingly gone.

 **Bulma** : _"No!"_ – she shook her head earnestly, with a determined, straightened out face.

 **Vegeta** : _"No?"_ – he questioned daringly, trouble spelled all over his features...

Bulma held her ground, and shook her head again vigorously, welcoming the Saiyan's defy.

 **Vegeta** : _"Very well..."_ – he abruptly flipped them over, pinning the genius down – _"What do you want from me?"_ – he held her wrist down with one hand, as he temptingly stroked her cheek with the knuckles of his other...

Bulma gasped, blushed, bit her lip, and averted her gaze for a second.

After calming herself, and her breathing pattern, she returned to the prince's staring contest... and got lost in Vegeta's onyx eyes...

His handsome face was getting closer to hers, and she softly closed her eyes, longing for his kiss...

The tips of their noses touched and sent shivers down her spine...her hips writhed in secret anticipation, and her lips parted to welcome his...

But all of a sudden his movements stopped, and she heard the sound of a silent chuckle...

She opened her eyes swiftly, and found the amused prince, heartily smiling down at her.

 **Vegeta** : _"Hoping for something...?"_ – he maliciously questioned, drinking in her worked up expression...

 **Bulma** : _"Stop teasing me!" –_ she complained in exasperation, squirming underneath him, and trying to knee him in the groin.

 **Vegeta** : _"Look at that! Such a feisty little vixen!"_ – he toyed the genius, blocking her knee by squeezing his legs – _"Such a pity you've never learnt how to battle properly...you've got fight in you, cat!"_ – he burst into laughter and slowly released his grip.

Bulma immediately seized the opportunity, and aimed again to smack his cheek.

He promptly tossed them over, hindering the clash.

She ended up striding the seated prince, both arms bound behind her back...

 **Vegeta** : _"Try that one more time...and I'm going to rip your hands off..."_ – he tightened the grips around her wrists for extra emphasis.

This was not Vegeta fooling around, this was him being his menacing, daunting self.

 **Bulma** : _"Let go of me!"_ – she commanded, fed up of being manhandled by the Saiyan.

He glared at her, giving Bulma a last silent warning, before gradually loosening his grasp.

 **Bulma** : _"What's the big deal about a slap, Vegeta? We both know I couldn't possibly hurt you... Is it just a stupid Saiyan pride thing or something...? Or is there more to it, that you're keeping from me...?"_ – she asked him calmly, recognizing the pattern in his behaviour...

 **Vegeta** : _"Tsk! No, woman...it's not just a 'stupid Saiyan pride thing or something'..."_ – he replied in a condescending manner, before sighing out loudly. – _"By slapping my cheek you would initiate a Saiyan ritual, that normally has two possible outcomes... However, considering your pathetic, inadequate, fail frame..."_ – he scanned her body with greedy analytical eyes – _"It would either way result in your imminent death..."_

Bulma gulped, paled, and felt weakened, envisioning the hypothetical prospect.

Something in his tone told her that he was saying an ancestral, unavoidable truth...

Her brain was sending her those unequivocal 'run away' signals...but her heart was dying to know more...

 **Bulma** : _"Are you going to tell me more about th-"_ – she tried asking him, avoiding his piercing gaze.

 **Vegeta** : _"No. That is all you need to know about this. It should hopefully keep you from trying something stupid again..."_

She exhaled feebly, and nodded looking down.

 **Bulma** : _"All right..."_ – she whispered to her lap, a hint of disappointment tinting her voice...

He couldn't bear to see her that way...fu*k her and the inexplicable emotional power she held over him...

How could her mood affect him so much?!

How did she manage to get so deep under his skin...?!

Preposterous, ludicrous bit*h!

He hated her with all his heart...but she was winning this battle over him...

He needed to see her smile...

He yearned to make her laugh...

 **Vegeta** : _"Hey! What's that grudge?! I just saved your life, you ungrateful wench! Is this your way to thank me?! Is this your way to make it up to me?!"_ – he scolded her and tickled the genius unmercifully, eliciting her light-hearted crystalline laugh that warmed his heart and pleased his senses.

He felt so happy seeing her smile...and part of him wished he could always make her feel that way...

Bulma finally managed to wriggle her way off the prince's lap, and away from his playful torture...

She laughed so hard that tears were flowing from her eyes...and that was exactly what she needed that moment...

 **Bulma** : _"I can't believe my eyes Vegeta!"_ – she joyfully stated – _"Look at you! Teasing, joking around, playing like a lion cub... Who would have thought you had that in you?! You've surprised me tonight dear prince...positively...I dare say..."_ – she added the last part with a tad of charm in her voice... – _"Could it possibly be...that you are finally warming up to the idea of being my friend...?!"_

Her words filled him with joy, but he was stubborn enough not to want to give it away...

 **Vegeta** : _"No, woman. That is_ _never_ _going to happen. But I'll admit...I_ _do_ _find you absurdly entertaining at times..."_

Bulma snorted and rolled her eyes at him. Was that going to be the warrior's best attempt at trying to compliment her...?

She knew he could do better, but whatever...

 **Bulma** : _"What's your problem with friendship anyway?! Why are you so persistently refusing it?!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"I am_ _not_ _persistently refusing it...it just_ _doesn't_ _apply to Saiyans..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Really?! How so?! I'm sure you guys must have_ _some_ _sort of 'bonding time'..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Sure! Training and battles!_ _Plenty_ _of time to connect there too...!"_

Bulma rolled her eyes at him again...it seemed like this conversation was leading to nowhere...

 **Bulma** : _"Boring, Vegeta! Is that_ _all_ _you Saiyans do?!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Yes, woman! That is_ _all_ _we Saiyans do...!"_ – he replied sarcastically, and was staring to get angry at her again...

He invited Bulma to his room, to watch something together, so that she would quit crying over that idiotic ex-boyfriend of hers...

But she had managed to manipulate this entire situation, in order to get out of him whatever information she needed...

Sneaky witch...he'd have to learn how to keep his defences up with her...

 **Bulma** : _"Come on! That must get so lonely Vegeta!_ _Everybody_ _needs someone to trust..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"I never said we didn't need someone to trust, woman..."_

He happily noticed that this caught Bulma's attention... it made him smile.

She kept silent and still...showing total eagerness to listen to what the prince had to say...

If she wanted to learn a bit more about Saiyans, so be it.

It couldn't hurt him to have someone to talk to.

 **Vegeta** : _"You are as curious as a fish...aren't you woman...?!"_

She cheekily smiled and nodded.

He grinned back at her.

 **Vegeta** : _"All right then...as you really want to know...I'll tell you... Saiyans don't have an equivalent to human friendship, but from a very young age, we seek a special bond with a fellow warrior. Someone that we can blindly trust on the battlefield. That is essential to our survival. The root of this connection is so deep and incorruptible, that no matter the hardships life brings them, two bonded Saiyans will __always_ _find their way back together. This person, to a Saiyan, is his Igaléf. No matter the reason, if needed, a Saiyan is ready to die for his Igaléf."_

Bulma listened to him in admiration, her heart throbbing from the numerous emotions she was experiencing in witnessing Vegeta open up to her...

She wanted to know more about him and his people...

She wanted to know everything about the mysterious prince of Saiyans...

 **Bulma** : _"And...what about a strong bond between a male and a female Saiyan...? How would that happen...? How would that be called...?"_ – she shyly asked, atypically timid, her curiosity growing...

The prince smirked, he knew exactly where she was trying to head...

 **Vegeta** : _"Someone's Igaléf, or trusted person, could be either a male or a female Saiyan, woman. Saiyan females were incredibly fearsome warriors too. You wouldn't have wanted to mess with any of them...trust me._ _But if what you are asking me about, are relationships of a_ _very_ _different nature...then_ _those_ _would be our Igaléfulás..."_

Somehow, he had completely enraptured her...the way these alien words formed in his mouth, and echoed in her ears, had completely hypnotized her...

That moment she realized she was falling for him...and it wasn't just a simple fleeting crush...

 **Bulma** : _"A-and...h-how would someone become your Igaléful-"_

 **Vegeta** : _"Enough Saiyan Studies for today, woman. Time to watch Game of Thrones..."_ – he smirked, poked her nose, and stood up to place the DVD in the player.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys!

Back on schedule! :)

Back on track! ;)!

How have you been doing?!

My longest chapter ever!

I swear I put my heart in here...so I really hope you've enjoyed it!

How do you feel about their growing relationship...?!

Aren't they sweet together?! Isn't this pure blissful flirting torture?!

Is Vegeta just stringing her on...or do you think he is also starting to fall for her...?

If yes...how so?

Please tell me your thoughts!

Thanks for the lovely, helpful and constructive reviews :)!

Thank you to all the people that are always supporting me :)!

You have no idea how much it means to me! :)

Trust me guys...I REALLY do have the feeling many of you won't want to miss this one...;)...:P

Fav and Follow (if you aren't already) to receive this directly on your email...:)

And review for suggestions, comments and advice :)!

Love you all!

See u soon!

Chapter 12 is finally up! :) Sorry for the long wait!

Love

Veggiesgurl xoxo


	12. Chapter 12 - 'Pleasure Cruising'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they all belong to Mr Akira Toriyama

 **The Prince and the Genius**

CHAPTER 12 – 'Pleasure Cruising'

After over an hour of poorly concealed flirtatious banter, the prince and the genius finally managed to settle down to bed, to watch the series.

Both of them were sitting with their backs leaning on the headboard.

Both of them had their legs covered by the same throw.

Both of them were painfully aware that they were only pride, stubbornness and mere inches apart from that physical contact they so desperately craved...

Vegeta had dimmed the lights before turning the TV on, and was scrolling through the DVD's menu to find the first episode.

A soft gentle rain started falling against the bedroom window, and Bulma felt as if she'd been teleported to a cosy nook on the top of a mountain.

She had the Saiyan on her right side, and his bedroom wall on her left.

She felt somehow 'trapped' in his den, but couldn't think of any other place she would rather be in that moment...

She just wished she could lean in towards him, and cut all the distance between them...

The series' theme song snapped her out of her daydream, and a little nonsensical tension started building up inside her.

Bulma sillily felt the pressure of having possibly made a wrong decision by picking Game of Thrones...

And realized she wanted to impress him...even with small choices such as that one.

She hoped he would like the series, and that it would positively provide him with a pleasant diversion, in the nine days left of his bed rest.

As the episode was playing, the genius couldn't help herself from constantly glancing in the prince's direction...

She observed the flickering lights dancing on his handsome features, and enhancing the beauty of his relaxed state of mind.

He was gorgeous when he let his defences down, and she was helplessly drawn to him...

Although the prince was pretending to be unaware of the genius' curious glimpses, he knew perfectly well he was the focus of her attention...not the TV.

He tried his best to keep ignoring Bulma's odd behaviour and fidgety state...but twenty minutes into the episode, he decided he wouldn't take it any more.

 **Vegeta** : _"What are you looking at?"_ – he coldly inquired, staring right into her eyes, as he paused the DVD player with the remote.

Bulma gasped in surprise at being caught red handed, and a faint blush started tinting her cheeks...

She had to come up with a clever way out of this, or she would make a complete fool out of herself.

 **Vegeta** : _"Why do you keep looking over here? The television is in_ _that_ _direction, if you haven't noticed..."_ – he indicated the screen with the top of his head. – " _Is there something on my face? Or are you just utterly unable to keep your eyes off me, woman?"_ – his words were pungent, and defying her to speak the truth.

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...I wasn't_ _looking_ _at you, Vegeta!"_ – she snobbily bluffed – _"Gee can you be so self centred! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?!"_ – she condescendingly added, as she untied her messy bun for distraction, and most needed coverage to her flushing cheeks.

She shook her head, and her blue locks came cascading in luscious waves over her shoulders. The coconut scent of her beauty products, were temptingly teasing his nose.

The warrior had to summon all his self restrain not to dig his fingers into her silken hair, and hold her hard to his kiss.

 **Vegeta** : _"The world doesn't...but your thoughts surely do..."_ – he challenged her, with a husky voice, that should have given his cravings away...

Luckily for the prince, Bulma was way too concentrated in trying to hide her own embarrassment, to acknowledge the Saiyan's weakness...

 **Bulma** : _"And what would_ _you_ _know about that?!"_ – she aggressively attacked.

 **Vegeta** : _"Oh I do know..."_ – He playfully teased. – _"You're an open book cat..."_ – He leaned in to whisper the last part in her ear.

The genius was so flustered, her breathing hitched. But she was determined not to show her true feelings, as the prince was clearly unwilling to display his...

 **Bulma** : _"Cut the bullsh*t Vegeta!"_ – she threw daggers at him – _"Why would I even care to acknowledge the likes of you?!"_

Vegeta smirked in response. His silent confidence increasing her discomfort...

Just that moment she noticed the proximity of his lips...and couldn't resist the urge to bite hers...

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...I...I sprained my neck Vegeta."_ – She bluntly told him the first lie she was able to concoct. – _"I must have pulled a muscle earlier, and somehow...turning my head to this side eases the pain...so...yeah...you just_ _happened_ _to be sitting in that direction... I was not trying to look at you or something like that..."_ – She touched her left trapezius to prove her point.

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at her, but allowed his smirk to grow softer...

He knew she was trying her best to deceive him...but he enjoyed watching her grasping at straws way too much to ruin her act.

 **Vegeta** : _"Let me have a look..."_ – he gently offered, sensually swiping her velvety hair over her right shoulder.

The unexpected contact of his fingers on her skin, sent shivers sweeping all over her body.

 **Vegeta** : _"We might have to open one of these..."_ – he breathed on her neck, as he slowly traced his hand along the collar of her pjs, down to the first cloud shaped button.

He caressed her with such a delicate touch, she'd never have thought he could have...

The kindness of his brushes rendered her speechless, as she allowed him to tend to her fake sprain.

Her heartbeat quickened as he unfastened the button of her pjs' top, before exposing her left shoulder to his gaze.

 **Vegeta** : _"Turn..."_ – he smiled at the genius, taking in all the beauty of her vulnerable, trusting self.

Bulma nodded and complied, her heart pounding hard from this unexpected intimate moment with the Saiyan.

Her white lie was daunting her, but she'd do anything she could to treasure this moment...

 **Vegeta** : _"Where does it hurt...?"_ – he whispered whilst soothingly stroking her neck muscles – _"Here...?"_ – he questioned applying deep pressure to a trigger point on her left trapezius.

 **Bulma** : _"Ummm...yeah...I think so..."_ – her voice came out husky, as she tried to control the shocking response his touch was eliciting from her body.

She guiltily blushed. She was taking advantage of him for her own sensual pleasure...but she couldn't find the will to make him stop...

Vegeta didn't seem to mind, and he was tenderly kneading her muscles in search of a knot he knew wasn't there.

He loved the feeling of her silky skin under his hands...but most of all, he loved the utter surrender he was evoking from her delicate features.

When her breathing became ragged, and she leaned on his broad chest, he had to fight the urge not to tear her top to pieces, and make the genius his.

 **Bulma** : _"You're good Vegeta..."_ – she sensually moaned, as tingles lashed freely through her body.

When she dropped her head back to reveal her white neck, he knew things had gone way too far...

 **Vegeta** : _"Someone seems to be enjoying this, just a little bit too much..."_ – he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Bulma gasped with a small start and bit her lip out of shame...softly closing her eyes as she felt Vegeta's nose sinfully tracing her jawline, before teasingly sliding down the side of her neck...

 **Vegeta** : _"Breathe..."_ – his hot breath skidded down her neck evoking a lustful response from her betraying body.

A greedy tingle formed between Bulma's thighs, and she was failing to keep her legs still...

When she felt his lips brush against the nook of her neck, she whimpered in thirst and desire.

The prince smirked when he smelled her arousal, relishing in the power he knew he held over her.

 **Vegeta** : _"I seem to be unable to find any contraction, woman..."_ – he murmured to the genius as his right hand glided along her responsive skin, tracing the line of her clavicles. – _"Have you been lying to me, little one...?"_

The Saiyan's rasp words were enough to make her squirm in his arms, frightened by him, but at the same time completely enticed by this alien prince, who could trigger the most diverse overwhelming emotions in her.

 **Bulma** : _"I-I..."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Do you think that I like being lied to...?"_ – he threatened whilst wrapping his skilled fingers around her exposed neck.

Bulma answered by shaking her head side-to-side, trying to hide her unwanted libido.

The warrior's left hand had found his way under her top, and was tediously teasing her belly.

 **Vegeta** : _"What do you think happens to frail little weaklings like you, that mischievously lie to my face?"_ – his voice was assertive and demanding, and Bulma was lost in his game.

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...wouldn't know Vegeta...I wasn't lying to you...I real- ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The Saiyan didn't even allow her to complete her sentence, before he started a strenuous tickling session on her. This got the genius helplessly floundering about, trying her best to free herself from his 'tactile torture'.

 **Bulma** : _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VEGETA! STOP IT! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!"_ – she was enjoying every second of it, but at the same time, she was starting to find it almost hard to breathe because of the uncontrollable non-stop induced laughter.

 **Vegeta** : _"No woman! I will not stop! You have lied to me and have earned your own sanction."_ – He sentenced authoritatively, determined to assert that he was not going to bend at her pleas.

Bulma squirmed from her skin's overwhelmed sensitivity, shrieking at the prince's unrelenting administrations.

 **Bulma** : _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I wasn't_ _LYING_ _! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VEGETA!_ _PLEASE_ _! PLE- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's starting to hurt! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ – tears formed in her eyes from the violent guffaw, and the pressure in her bladder was starting to become somewhat unbearable...

He enjoyed watching her struggle, an expression between pleasure and pain...

The feeling of her body wriggling under his touch was driving the prince insane.

Vegeta was aware that she was slowly managing to carve out her own little place in his heart, but he was also grateful, that she seemed so unaware, to even notice the power she was starting to have over him.

He'd make sure he'd keep things that way.

She was trouble, the kind of trouble that could keep him from claiming his birthright.

The kind of trouble he'd decided long ago to avoid...

 **Vegeta** : _"I will_ _not_ _stop because you ask me to...you are_ _not_ _in charge. I am. Admit that you lied to me...and I_ _might_ _show mercy."_

 **Bulma** : _"Mmmmhhhh!"_ – her facial expression was reflecting her vehement endeavour to try to tear the Saiyan's hands away from her sides. A helpless battle, as she of course was powerless to his strength.

Vegeta wouldn't let her breathe...although he could tell she was edging her breaking point.

 **Bulma** : _"PLEEEEEASE! VEH-GEH-TAH!"_ – she stuttered unable to catch her breath properly – _"HAH-HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAH! I-It's...It's not even FUN anymore! HELP! PLEASE STOP! STOP! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO...! ARGH!"_

Vegeta's sadistic tickling was testing the limits of her endurance...if he wasn't going to end this immediately...she would probably pee in her pants. Embarrassingly. Literally.

 **Vegeta** : _"Admit you're a deceiving fibber, and I'll stop."_ – his voice was that of an experienced inquisitor, not of a playful mate.

That moment Bulma realized this was not just a joke for him, but a power game...a challenge he knew she'd have no chance to win.

She hated to have to admit it, but if she wanted to come out of this with her dignity intact, she would have to confess her 'lie'.

Fuc***g as****e! Always true to his rotting core!

She'd get her revenge some day...but this was no time for planning vengeance...

She had urgent matters in hand, and not wetting herself, or choking to death, were priorities she couldn't ignore...

 **Bulma** : _"Fine! Fine! FINE! I SURRENDER! I ADMIT IT! I LIED! HAPPY NOW?!"_

At her admission Vegeta immediately stopped the stimulation, allowing the genius to slowly regain control of her breath.

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes, gradually getting a hold of her hypersensitive body.

She was spent, and tiredly rested her back on the Saiyan's chest.

 **Vegeta** : _"Am I your chair now, woman?"_ – he sternly inquired, as he sweetly swiped stray strands of hair from her eyes and her face.

 **Bulma** : _"No Vegeta, you are_ _not_ _a chair. You are just a dumba*s bastar*d."_ – she weakly replied, wiping away the small layer of sweat that had formed on her brow. – _"Why do you always have to be so fuc***g mean to me, when all I'm_ _ever_ _trying to do is be your friend?"_ – the genius whiningly wailed, as she turned around to gently hug the prince tight.

He allowed it, but growled at her and rolled his eyes...this story was starting to get old...

 **Vegeta** : _"See Bulma, it's really hard for me to believe that you're only after a friendship, when you seem_ _totally_ _unable to keep your hands or your eyes to yourself when you're around me._ "

Her cheeks turned red, and she buried her face in the Saiyan's neck.

Bulma's heart was pounding madly in her chest, and she didn't have a clue what to reply...

She was at loss for words again, and was sure he could feel her erratic heartbeat throbbing violently against his own...

Luckily the prince put her out of her misery...

 **Vegeta** : _"Oh woman...what am I going to have to do with you...?"_ – his voice had a soft, gentle tone to it, that nullified his rough exterior.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders delicately, and ever so slightly parted from the Saiyan, just enough for her to meet his gaze.

Her arms were still holding him, and their bodies were still in close contact...

Her big doe eyes and her pouting lips, were begging the prince for a kiss.

He had to gasp for air to control himself, not to fall in her trap head first.

If he were to listen to the fire this woman kindled in his groin, she'd have him right at her mercy...

But that was not going to happen...not in his book.

Not until he reached his goals at least...

No distractions allowed. None at all...

He enjoyed spending time with her, and also playing and fooling around...but this was a dangerous game they were engaging in...

And they both seemed completely enticed.

 **Vegeta** : _"Get off me!"_ – he bellowed his command as a murderous threat.

She instinctively froze in surprise, then acknowledged the lack of danger.

A cheeky thought formed in her mind, she wanted to defy Vegeta's command, just for the sake of seeing what would happen...

A bratty smirk appeared on her lips, and challenge shone in her eyes.

She confronted the Saiyan silently, and daringly shook her head no.

 **Vegeta** : _"No...?"_ – he raised his eyebrows at her, defying her smug expression.

 **Bulma** : _"No!"_ – she provoked him, her sassy tone trying his patience.

This insignificant weakling had again found the nerve to dare him...

If nothing, he found it amusing...was she seriously testing his power and authority?

He smirked his deadly smirk at her.

If that was what she wanted, he'd meet every single one of Bulma's challenges, until she'd finally admit defeat.

 **Vegeta** : _"Have it your way then."_ – In supersonic speed he bound her completely, tightly wrapping the throw around her entire body, leaving the genius completely speechless and paralyzed. – _"That should keep you in place for the time being."_ – he sat her up by his side, then squeezed her face with one hand, to force her to meet his gaze. – _"Now shut up that smart mouth of yours, before I also seek something to gag you with!"_

Bulma stuck her nose in the air, and turned her face away from him scornfully.

She didn't even have time to blink before the Saiyan attacked her exposed cheekbone with a bite.

He didn't clench hard enough for her to bleed, but hard enough for her to fear pain...

She gasped with a small start, and as he felt her body tense, he let go.

 **Vegeta** : _"Stop giving me attitude woman! Or it will get you killed one day..."_

Bulma sighed in defeat, and irrationally snuggled against him.

Her subconscious probably wanted to hide her disappointment from him, her weakness, her sadness, her frustration, her tears...

She couldn't understand him...his behaviour was so incoherent.

He'd let her in, then kick her out...

It was truly disheartening.

He could sense her disillusionment glooming over them, and once again cursed himself for being a jerk to her...

He stroked her cheek with his palm, and sweetly held her.

Then touched her chin with 2 fingers, and led her eyes to meet his.

 **Vegeta** : _"What are those crocodile tears, huh? They're not allowed here!"_ – he scolded whilst wiping them gently away. – _"I don't want to fight you, whining brat, but you should_ _really_ _stop pushing my buttons. I don't_ _know_ _how to behave nicely, nor I care to. So leave me alone...and you'll see we'll get along..."_

 **Bulma** : _"No! YOU leave me alone...and you'll see I can_ _behave_ _'graciously', your Royal Highness!"_ – she sarcastically spat back at him, fire again dancing in her eyes.

 **Vegeta** : _"You're playing hard to tame with the wrong Saiyan, woman..."_ – he tauntingly replied, a smile forming on his face, as he struggled to conceal the genuine amusement her stubborn pride was eliciting in him.

The genius grinned back at him, and they both cracked out laughing.

The prince couldn't believe himself, he had again allowed her to fondle his heart.

What an annoying little vixen, yet a frustratingly adorable one...

He sighed.

 **Vegeta** : _"Can we go on with the episode now?"_ – he asked with fake annoyance, as he ruffled her hair vexingly to provoke her.

 **Bulma** : _"Hey! Stop it!"_ – She complained irked, unable to defend herself properly as she was still helplessly bound by the throw. – _"Are you going to let me out of this thing, or not, you prick?!"_ – She strongly demanded, trying ineffectively to wriggle herself free.

 **Vegeta** : _"No. I think you're good there. It gives me peace of mind to know you have no way to molest me with those sneaky little hands of yours..."_ – he joked heartily, turning away from Bulma to press 'PLAY' on the remote.

This got her fuming, and she headbutted his shoulder with all of her might.

This of course brought her a deal more of pain that it could ever bring the Saiyan, and her frustration had now reached its limit.

 **Vegeta** : _"Shhhh! Easy there!"_ – he provocatively hushed her – _"You're gonna hurt yourself, cat..."_ – he playfully replied, clearly boasting about his unquestionable physical preeminence.

She growled at the prince, then gave up, snuggling against the warrior's side.

He surprisingly did the unexpected; wrapping an arm around her shoulder, to hold Bulma tight.

She gasped with a start and froze, then turned her face to watch him in awe.

 **Vegeta** : _"Do you need a navigator to locate the screen, woman?"_ – he endearingly mocked her, feeling her eyes on his features.

She blushed profusely, and felt his strong hand on the top of her head, firmly directing her face towards the TV.

She stopped fighting the prince, and caved in.

They sat together for two hours, in the most comfortable of silences, throughout the first two episodes of the series.

As the end credits rolled down the screen, Bulma could feel herself starting to doze off, and was unwilling to prevent it.

She let herself slide down Vegeta's side, and slowly managed to free her arms from the restraining throw. As her cheek touched the pillow, and her body relaxed, she allowed a soft moan to escape from her lips.

Bulma's vulnerability, her innocent actions, and her defenceless frame, caused an involuntary reaction in the prince's groin...

He had to get her out of there, before he'd do things to her he'd later regret...

 **Bulma** : _"Sleep well Vegeta..."_ – she whispered soothingly, as her body gave in to slumber.

 **Vegeta** : _"Oh no you don't!"_ – he quickly reacted, shaking the genius awake – _"There is no way in hell you are spending the night here Bulma...off you go!"_

She looked up at him, a pained expression that quickly morphed into blue 'Puss in Boot eyes'...

 **Bulma** : _"But why?! It's a king size bed Vegeta! There is plenty of room for the two of us! Hush now, won't you? Let me sleep..."_ – she turned her back to the Saiyan and hugged the cushion tight. – _"You won't even notice I'm here...I promise! Good Night Veggie-kun!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"What did you just call me...?"_ – he fisted her hair and pulled her head back, as the threat in his tone awoke a baffling desire across the genius' skin.

She knew she was in trouble, yet weirdly loved it.

She bit down on her lip, and tentatively turned her gaze to face him.

The warrior tugged at her blue locks harder, vigorously demanding an answer.

That made her gasp.

 **Bulma** : _"I-I...I called you Veggie-kun, Vegeta...come on! It's no big deal! You call me woman, brat, wench, cat...anything you please, whenever you please! Why is it ok for you to do so? And not for me?! And stop it! You're hurting me, Vegeta!"_

 **Vegeta** : _"I am not hurting you woman, you know that."_ – he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine – _"And that will be_ _Prince_ _Vegeta for you, from now on...do we agree on that little one...?"_ – he tightened his grip around Bulma's hair and forced her to arch back and expose her white milky neck to him. – _"Sit up!_ " – he commanded, pulling her up on her knees, her back facing his chest.

She was maddeningly, rousingly silent as she tried to hide back her growing lust for the Saiyan, manhandling her with such skilled, deft hands.

 **Vegeta** : _"Do you want to know why_ _I_ _can call you whatever I please whenever I please, woman?"_ – he pulled her curls a little tighter so that her head was almost leaning on his shoulder.

His breath on her sensitive skin got her body to beautifully tremble.

Her exposed pulse was beating rapidly, and informing the prince she was getting more aroused by the second.

At the same time, her scent was driving the warrior insane...

Their incredible stubbornness was making this a lose-lose situation for both parts involved... neither of them wanted to be the first to cave in.

The level of frustration in the room had become unbearable.

He suddenly grabbed and twisted her arm behind her back, as he hauled her by the hair against his body.

 **Vegeta** : _"I_ _can_ _because...I can outpower you cat..."_ – his teasing lips moved their way down her neck, causing the most wonderful quivers. – _"You're helpless against me...and you love it..."._

She tried in vain to push herself away from him, although her lustful whimpers made it clear that it was just for show...

 **Bulma** : _"Stop calling me that! And I do not like this at all!"_ – no cry of complaint was able to hide the burning desire she felt for the prince. She moaned, betrayed by her own body.

He released his iron grips to sensually brush his fingertips along her arms.

The genius could swear she felt his lips curl into a grin across her skin.

 **Vegeta** : _"Then leave. Nothing is stopping you..."_ – he deliberately provoked, testing the genius' patience.

She stood there stoically, unwilling to make her move, reluctant to play his game...

 **Bulma** : _"I won't. You'll have to make me Vegeta."_

 **Vegeta** : _"Make you...? Oh Bulma...you have no idea what you are putting yourself into..."_

Before she could even process his words, he had her pinned to the wall by the side of his door.

 **Vegeta** : _"Enough toying! And once again, you must address me as_ _Prince_ _."_ – he whispered darkly on her lips as he shot daggers down her eyes to intimidate her. – _"You're playing a dangerous game with a sadistic murderer, woman. I revel in your fear and discomfort. I thrive in your dismay. Go away before I make you cry to oblivion by fu****g you hard in every hole that you have. Stay one more minute, and I will take that as a personal invitation..."_

She stood petrified, yet incredibly turned on by his tantalizing threats...

Her wetness sent droplets of lust tickling her tauntingly down her thighs, whilst her sweet scent was driving the Saiyan to the brink of insanity.

Bulma could hardly breath from excitement and greed, as his hard body held her still against the wall.

Vegeta was so aroused he knew that if she stayed just a second longer, he would not be able to put a stop to things, even if he wanted.

With the little self-control he had left in his groin, he swung the door open, pushed Bulma out, then slammed the door close in her face.

Locking it for extra precaution...

It took the genius a few seconds to fully process what had just happened, and what might have actually happened instead...

She was shrieking with rage and frustration, and started knocking on his door demanding entrance.

 **Bulma** : _"Let me in, Vegeta! This is NO WAY to treat a girl! May we at least get a chance to talk this through...?"_

 **Vegeta** : _"No, woman! There is nothing to talk about! GO TO SLEEP! Just be grateful that at least_ _one_ _of us has some decency in them! And take at least THREE ice-cold showers before you hit the bed. I have no intention to be bothered by your ignited flickering Ki as you are fully engrossed 'pleasure cruising' tonight..."_

 **Bulma** : _"Wait! WHAT?!_ – The Saiyan's last affirmation had left her speechless, shocked, embarrassed, blushing and infuriated...had he really 'caught' her masturbating...?! – _"YOU PERVERT! Stop 'spying' on me! This is awful! AWFUL! That is part of my private-fu****g-life, you alien bastard! ARGH! FUCK YOU VEGETA! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU!"_

And with that, she kicked his door with all of her might, before stomping her way to her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys! :)

How are you doing?

I am finally back :)! Did you miss me? Hihi :)!

I am so so so sorry for the incredibly long wait!

Please forgive me! :) I will be unable to keep a fix schedule all summer, but I promise I will not abandon this, and I will keep writing at least 1 hour a day! :)

How do you feel about this last chapter...

Isn't it torturous teasing pleasure pain?! :D Hahahahaha

Things are starting to get HOT!

How long will they resist?

Who will cave in first...?!

Can't wait to hear your thoughts!

Thanks again for the love and support! :)

Your comments and PM's really keep me motivated!

So do keep them coming :) xxx

Fav, Follow and Rev!

And I'll be back soon with chapter 13...guesses on what might happen...?

Love!

Veggiesgurl! xoxo


End file.
